How Different Could We Be?
by M2H
Summary: Harry stuck out his hand to the girl and smiled. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." She smiled as she took his in hers, the two molding together. "Hermione Black, pleasure to meet you." Harry never met Hermione years ago, she didn't even attend Hogwarts. Now she's here his sixth year with a mysterious school. H&Hr pairing. Dumbledore bashing and slight Weasley.Better then it sounds-promise
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Just an idea I had. And its my first time writing this so... Hope you like it. Lavender and Parvati are a OC. But Parvati goes slowly back in the next chapter... If there is a next chapter. Anyways, don't own Harry Potter, don't own any of the charaters really- though I wish I did!**

** Comment please? ~M2H**

It was October 13th in the darkened, snow-covered city of Venice. Dim streetlights lit up the stone paths as snowflakes twirled in the frosty air. Not a human soul was caught outside at the hour and most weren't even awake. As snow fell down upon the quiet town, a loud _POP _filled the winter air.  
Suddenly seven personages were appeared in the middle of the street. Five adults and two small children, no older than one, all dressed in dark clothing covering their faces.

A taller one grabbed the hand of a shorter one, the shorter carrying a bundle of a child.

"We must hurry," the taller one whispered urgently to the smaller, his rough voice cutting through the eerie silence. "The house isn't much farther."

The shorter as well as the three other ran with the strange man towards the old buildings that lined the river. Footsteps echoed off the surrounding buildings as they rushed to their sanctuary. The children stay perfectly still, as though under a spell.

Not a word was spoken till they reached the old wooden door with the fading gold numbers of a 1_643 _and were safely inside the building. Fear that had long been built up in their chests was slowly released as bodies slumped against the walls of the spacious room. Faint candles allowed the group to see what lay inside.

Brown leather furniture was placed beside a warm fire. Bookshelves that reached the ceiling and were lined with every title imaginable also filled the room. A small, wooden coffee table sat in the middle with a silver tea tray on top.

After a few minutes of panting and allowing themselves to fall into ease, the second shortest of the group handed its own infant off to the one to its left and slowly lowered its hood.

Vivid red hair as well as the face a pretty emerald-eyed woman was revealed as she began to unbutton the silver clasp of her cloak.

She looked over at the man who carried her baby and smiled at the sight.

There stood a man with unruly black hair and twinkling hazel eyes that were hid by black-rimmed spectacles. He had already removed his cloak and was slowly rocking the boy in his arms. A boy with black hair like his own but eyes like the red haired woman.

"Will you two stop it with the goo-goo eyes?" the rough voice man from before growled. His cloak had been thrown roughly to the floor and revealed a well-built man about the age as the loving couple. His eyes were a striking gray and long lustrous black hair. A well-known smirk was placed on his face.

"Oh calm down, Sirius Love," a woman's voice to his right cooed as she rocked the infant in her arms. She hadn't bothered to remove her hood, too content with the child in her arms.

The man, Sirius, opened his mouth to argue with the girl beside him, when the fifth adult smacked him arm on the shoulder.

"Are you wanting to be hexed, Padfoot?" the light brown hair man rolled his brown eyes at the man before him.

Sirius glared as the man with the glasses laughed.

"Shut up, James," Sirius pouted like a small child as he rubbed the place he was hit. This caused both men as well as the red haired woman to laugh. The other woman was still too busy cooing that the child in her arms to notice or care.

"My dear sweet child," the woman sung softly, her angelic voice echoing around the warm room. The woman bounced the child around as she twirled toward the hallway at the other end. "Mommy loves you so very much, my daughter."

"Juliet!" Sirius ran after his wife, pushing past his friends. "Juliet!"

The woman turned just in time to feel the man's body pressed against hers and the girl in her arms.

"Yes Love?" shadows hid the woman's face as she looked up with love at the man before her. Juliet was the smallest in the group but was the most caring woman Sirius had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Mrs. Black," Sirius leaned his face close to his wife's, a mischievous glint in his gray eyes. "I think you've forgotten something?"

"And what is that?" Juliet's voice was even, though her heart was racing. She leaned in closer, pulling the infant closer to her chest. "What have I foolishly forgotten Mr. Black?"

He lowered her hood, revealing a very pretty woman. A heart-shaped face and gorgeous straight chestnut hair were revealed as well as loving almond eyes. Her tan skin shined in the faint light as she stood on her tiptoes, her eyes flickering from her husband's lips to his captivating eyes.

"This," Sirius pressed his lips against his wife's. The addictive of love filled his and Juliet's souls.

A loud _umph_ from the bundle snapped the two lovers out of their trance and made both pull back.

"Oh Sirius," Juliet said, mocking her husband. "You woke up Hermione."

Sirius smirked down at his daughter who looked up with curious eyes. Hermione Jean Black was a peculiar child. She didn't really cry, nor did she really whine. Her speech was superior then children her own age, but not too superior. Harry James Potter, the other child in the room, still managed to keep up with her.

"Daddy?" the girl looked up at her father with her almond eyes that mimicked her mother's. To be precious, the baby girl looked exactly like Juliet in almost every way. Except for the bushy hair, which was similar to her father's.

"Hello Hermione," Sirius pressed a light kiss to his daughter's forehead. The young girl giggled at her father, before holding out one of her hands out. Juliet pressed a finger into the outstretched hand and bounced her little girl softly.

James Potter cleared his throat, causing the Black Family to turn their gaze towards him.

"Yes James?" Sirius looked annoyed as he stared at his best friend.

"This place," the Potter man gestured to the house. "No one will find it?"

"Only my mother knows," Juliet cut in before Sirius could. "And, though she may be Dumbledore's right hand, she would never betray me."

"Not to mention your mother is a direct decedent of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, so she is bound to know." Remus spoke clearly as he thought back to Juliet's mother.

"You're forgetting," the redhead added as she took her child back. "She is Minerva McGonagall, the bravest woman as well as the cleverest woman I have had the pleasure to meet."

Juliet Jean McGonagall Black beamed with pride at the mention of her mother.

"Besides her," James looked at his auror partner with seriousness. "The old bat has no clue this exists?"

"It's Ravenclaw property," Juliet looked at James with annoyance then, turned to her best friend. "Lily will you please tell your husband we are perfectly fine."

"James," the redhead turned. "We are perfectly fine. This house has wards upon wards that only Ravenclaws would be able to crack."

"I know, I know," James sighed as he glanced back at his son. "It's just…"

"You want Harry to be safe?" Remus put in as he glanced at his best friend to the son in Lily's arms. The one that he was like an uncle to.

"Oh James," Juliet shook her head. "Your house is safe, my new house is safe and Dumbledore has no control over anything in our lives."

"Hopefully," Remus said darkly.

"Mommy," Hermione looked up at her mother, squirming out of the woman's grasp. "Mommy I wanna see Hwrry."

"Harry is sleeping honey," Sirius picked up his child and held her face close to his. "Something you should be doing."

"I not tired," the girl yawned loudly as she reached for Remus. "Uncle Remmy, tell dem I is not tired."

"I am not tired," Remus correct as he took the small child in his arms. "And you are, cub."

"I is not," Hermione shook her head, her bushy hair flying everywhere. "I is not, I is not."

"I _am _not," Lily corrected as she looked down at her "niece" with twinkling eyes. Remus had been placed as the official Godfather, seeing as it was a pack the five had made after their shared wedding day between the Potters and Blacks. Remus would be the Godfather of the child of the Blacks, Sirius and Juliet would be the Godparents of the Potters' child, and when Remus got married the Potters' would be the Godparents of his child.

"I _am _not," the little girl drawled out the word as she placed the saying into her mind. "I am not tiwerd. I am not tiwerd at _all!_"

Another yawn escaped from the young girl as she began to rub her eyes.

"I want to pway wif Hwrry."

"Harry is sleeping, Honey," Lily smiled down at the little girl.

"Hwrry," Hermione let out another yawn at Lily pulled out a strange stick. The woman spun it once around the young girl's head, golden dust sprouting out of the end. The child fell into a peaceful sleep filled with unicorns as the golden dust touched her face.

"We should place the children to bed and begin working," James said, as his wife took the child from his arms.

"Right," Juliet drawled as she took her own baby away from Remus. She kissed her husband on the cheek before nodding to Lily.

"The two can sleep in the playroom." The two women said nothing more as they took their children away.

"Well," James looked at his best friends with defeat and hope. "As soon as Jules and Lil get down here, we can begin."

_**NOVEMBER 4th**_

Sirius Black did not chase down Peter Pettigrew the night after James and Lily's death. On the contrary, he had no clue the couple had died till four days after. In which, he had found out by Remus Lupin. The werewolf had dropped in three days after both grieving and recovering from his monthly change, expecting Harry James Potter to be there with Sirius.

After all, Sirius had been deemed Godfather and the Ministry had to, by law, give the boy to the Black family.

That night had been filled with yelling, cursing, death threats, crying, and three hexes. (The three hexes had been delivered by Juliet to Sirius (twice) and Remus (once) after finding out her best friend had died four days late.)

Though they searched and searched for Harry Potter, no one knew where he lay. After a while of searching, Remus and the Black family had to return back to hiding, seeing as Dumbledore had been close to finding the Ravenclaw Estate twice. Minerva McGonagall would have told her daughter where the boy was staying, if a certain headmaster didn't wipe the memory away…

_**3 Years and Ten Months Later...**_

Sirius Black wasn't sure he was happy about sending his daughter away. After all, she was only six as of yesterday! But Hermione had been excepted to the greatest wizarding school on the face of the earth...

And no, it wasn't Hogwarts.

It was an Italian based wizarding school, one in which you had to get a letter of acceptance by age six. Then, you did twelve years of wizarding school. _Orizzonte _was the name of this school and its location was, surprisingly, unknown.

When Sirius and Juliet asked the other aurors and healers in their sections of work. (Juliet as a healer and Sirius as the head auror of the Italian Ministry, Ministero di Roma.) They found that only one co-worker had a clue about Orizzonte_. _

"It's an elite wizarding school," Juliet's friend, Anna, had told them. "They only except about two students from each year. And, only Orizzonte's council decides who is allowed to attend and who isn't."

Of course they had wondered what happened to the other Italian students who weren't accepted.

"The others go to Hogwarts, Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons. Very few send their children to Salem in the United States." Anna had looked at each of them seriously. "You shouldn't turn it down. Hermione is very blessed to have been excepted. There's no place on the face of this earth that wouldn't hire her. My own son went there, he finished last year. He has one of the highest paying jobs as a curse-breaker on the world."

After that, it wasn't long before the Blacks' were warming up to the idea.

But now, Sirius decided, he wasn't ready to send his little girl away.

"I'll be fine Daddy," Hermione said in perfect English. The bushy haired girl was fluent in Italian, English, and French (the native language of her mother). "Mummy isn't worried."

Juliet forced a smile on her face at this. While her husband was blatantly showing his emotions, Juliet had decided she should act as though this was the greatest thing in the world. Which, of course, it was. But still...

"That's right," Juliet caught the eye of her husband as the threesome walked towards the drop-off zone in a small flower shop. There, Hermione would be checked in and be given a portkey. That portkey would transport both the little girl and all of her luggage at noon. It was her age group's assigned time. After all, the Ministero di Roma didn't want the muggles to wonder why so many people were entering a regular flower shop.

"Ooh!" Hermione's chocolate eyes caught sight of the building and she smiled. "There it is mummy! There it is!"

The two older Blacks laughed at their daughter's excitement, though a feeling of dread settled upon them. This would be the last time they would hear their little girl laugh for a long time.

Hermione pulled her rosewood trunk from her father's grip. Though that wasn't a problem, seeing as the thing weighed lighter than a feather and possessed nearly half of the Blacks' private library.

The three walked into the little flower shop, not bothering to look back...

"Remember to write Remus, Tonks, and us every day!" Her mother called as Hermione glanced up at her now frantic mother. It was three minutes to noon, as Hermione's watch told, and her parents were becoming more and more frantic.

"I know," Hermione smiled as she glanced at the other three children around her. It was the first time in Orizzonte history that four six year old children would be allowed to attend. There was two boys and another girl with parents acting just like Hermione's.

"And if anyone gives you a bad time," Sirius glanced down at the girl. "Remember what Remus and I taught you."

"And Tonks, Daddy," Hermione said, slightly louder then she should have. Other parents glanced at the group, their eyes filled with curiosity. They were all shocked to hear someone speaking something besides Italian here.

"Right," Sirius smiled as he ruffled his daughter's bushy hair. "You're always right. Just like your mum."

"Parents!" an older lady called in Italian as she glanced at the crowd. "Please back away from your children now, the portkeys will activate in twenty-three seconds!"

The Blacks kissed their daughter quickly before stepping back.

"Love you!" were Hermione's last words before she disappeared from sight with the other children.

Four heartbreaking sobs from the women in the room broke the silence as the men looked around. _Now what?_

_**ABOUT 4 years later…**_

The sun shined down on the extravagant Victorian-Style home that presided in England. The appealing red color reminded ten year old Hermione Jean Black of the gorgeous apples that her mother would by from a muggle vendor.

"Come, Darling," Sirius gripped his daughter's hand tight in his as he pushed open the glossy black gate.

"Ooh!" Juliet looked around at the lavish grounds of the estate, her hand gripped a small boy of three. "I love what Heather has done to the place."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his wife, as his daughter pulled on her father's hand.

"Daddy can I...?"

"Oh go ahead," the words had just barely begun to leave Sirius's mouth before Hermione began to sprint up the stone path to the front door.

"You know," Juliet grabbed her husband's hand as she patted her slightly swollen stomach. "By the way she's acting, it's as though she doesn't like us."

Before Sirius could respond, the boy spoke up.

"I like you mummy," the boy chimed as his father laughed. The small child looked exactly like his father, in every single way.

"Oh?" Sirius picked up the young boy. "What about me?"

The boy squealed with delight as Juliet rolled her eyes. "Thomas, Sirius, stop acting like children."

"But mummy," Thomas looked at his mother from his spot on his father's shoulders. "I am a child!"

Juliet rolled her eyes whilst cursing Hermione for teaching Thomas such perfect english.

Suddenly, three squeals filled the air as both parents and child snapped their eyes towards the doorway of the house. There, Hermione and two other girls the same age, were bouncing up and down.

One possessed chocolate skin and wavy black hair, she was the tallest of the group. The other held dirty blonde locks and was slightly pale.

"Eva!" Hermione wrapped her arms around the tallest. The Black daughter pulled away and wrapped her arms around the other. "Lavender!"

Lavender Brown and Eva West smiled as they began to yank Hermione inside the Brown Estate.

"Come on Mins," Lavender chimed. "The boys are here!"

"Yeah!" Eva smiled. "They want to know what happened to Mins after our last semester at Orizzonte."

Lavender pouted at this as she lead her friends into her grand house and towards her basement. Hermione, Eva, Zach, and Jake all got to attend Orizzonte while she was stuck attending Hogwarts.

"Oh don't pout, Lav," Hermione smiled at her best friend. The bushy hair witch was the one to instigate the friendship between the three other Orizzonte kids and Lavender. "You got to spend all summer with Jake, didn't you?"

Lavender blushed at this. Jake Prince had been a long time crush after the group had met three years ago. Though, unbeknownst to Lavender was that Jake had the same long time crush. Hermione was the only one to see it, seeing as Eva didn't pay very close attention to things like this.

"Yeah," Lavender stuttered as her friends marched down to the basement. "Jake and I spent all summer together, since his parents were on a auror mission in China."

Hermione smiled before she was promptly tackled.

"HERMIONE!" Jake Prince and Zach Wells voices echoed around the basement as the two wrapped their arms around their bushy haired peer.

Jake held sweeping brown hair and hazel eyes. Zach had a deep tan and a cocky grin.

Hermione smiled at her friends as they released her.

"Hey guys!" Hermione cocked her head as she glanced at Jake and Lavender, who were now in some heated discussion about herself.

"Mins,you totally missed out last night," Zach cheered as he threw himself on Lavender's black leather sofa. "We partied all night, sister!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her parents wouldn't allow her to spend the night seeing as Dumbledore was visiting the Browns.

_Of course that old fool would ruin it for me, _Hermione thought bitterly. _Dumbledoof._

"Yeah," Hermione forced a smile on her lips. No one, not even her parents, could tell the difference. "Family business."

Her friends smiled and began to chatter yet again. Hermione added her thoughts every once in awhile or rolled her eyes every time Jake and Lavender would flirt shamelessly. Hermione mentally sighed as her friends began to start a rousing game of Pretend. What she really wanted to do was curl up and read a book. Don't get her wrong, she loved her friends but...

They were overwhelming at times.

"Mins," Lavender looked at her friend, a worried expression crossing her face. The years that the girl had known Hermione, she noticed that Hermione seemed to pull farther and farther away. Jake had told that Hermione throws herself into her studies to the point of extreme. Which worried them all.

"Yeah?" Hermione glanced at Lavender, cocking her head to the right.

"Wanna be the dragon or the mermaid?" Lavender asked.

"Dragon," Hermione laughed as she stood up. "Duh!"

The group laughed as they threw themselves into the realm of pretend. Where a princess was kidnapped by a vicious giant, hidden in a mermaid's castle which was protected by a water dragon. There was a prince who must save the princess, kill a giant, battle a dragon, make a deal with a goblin, and kiss the princess.

_**Six Years later...**_

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table, his stomach full and his mind fully set on the conversation around him. His best mate, Ronald Weasley, was to his left. His other best mate, Neville Longbottom, was next to the young Ginny Weasley (a possible crush) who was across from him. His friend, Parvati Patil, was next to Ginny and Parvati's best friend, Lavender Brown, was beside her.

It wasn't unknown to Harry that Ron had a long time crush on the pretty dirty blonde that was Lavender Brown. It also wasn't unknown to Harry of the rumors of the Gryffindor sixth year. The claims that the girl had slept with half the older male population past her second year. The girl claimed that she never did, but no one believed her.

"So, Harry," Neville looked at the Boy-Who-Lived. "Are you excited to see our guests tomorrow morn?"

This year at Hogwarts, they were having three other wizarding schools join them. The Ministry of Magic had decided that, because the Dark Lord was back again, that it would be best for the surrounding wizarding schools to come to Hogwarts to learn.

This meant that all of Durmstrang Academy for Boys and Beauxbatons Academy for Girls would be back again. There was housing available across the grounds. Durmstrang would take the long, dark lodge at the west end of the grounds while Beauxbatons would take the miniature mansion on the east wing. The other wizarding school was unknown to all the students.

It was called Orizzonte and belong to the Ministry of Rome. The Ministry of Magic had invited the Italian Ministry to allow the school to come to Hogwarts. And to everyone's surprise, the mysterious school said yes.

At least, that's what Mr. Weasley said.

The elder Weasley also stated that Orizzonte only had sixteen students who were eligible to attend. And the students would stay in the tall, apartment building on the lake.

Of course, each school held its own courses but students from all four schools, third year and above, could sign up for other school courses.

Harry had dropped Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts after learning that Snape would be teaching as well as History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Divination and signed up for, surprisingly, all Orizzonte courses.

He was taking their DADA class, Battle and Strategy class, a combat course, and he possessed one free period. He was, as well, taking Orizzonte's potion class (because Orizzonte didn't care what your OWLs were, seeing as that school didn't take it).

Ron had followed up for all of Harry's classes as well as Neville.

"Yeah," Harry answered Neville's question. "I'm morally interested in knowing about this Orizzonte school."

Lavender Brown perked up at this and got a goofy smile on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked, glancing at the girl.

"I'm just excited for Orizzonte to join us."

The five others stared at her.

"You know people from Orizzonte?" Neville asked, looking at the blonde.

"Yes," Lavender spoke slowly, knowing she would have to be careful. She could be killed if she gave too much away about the few secrets she knew of Orizzonte. She was, of course, allowed to know because of her friendship with four the students, but that didn't mean she was allowed to tell people.

"Well?" Harry looked at the girl, leaning close. "What does it teach? And why are there only a small number of students coming?"

"Well," Lavender looked around. "They teach mostly what Hogwarts teaches. But its a top-notch private school. You can only get in if you are a resident of Italy and have _immense _power. They never except people outside of the Ministero di Roma."

"Ministry da Roma?" Parvati chopped up the words, making Lavender roll her eyes.

"No, its _Ministero di Roma_, meaning 'Ministry of Rome'. It's italian," Lavender added the last part at the slightly confused look Ron was giving her.

"How do _you _know Italian?" Ginny asked coolly. She didn't like Lavender in the slightest, because the redhead believe that Lavender was the school's slut and thought she was too _good _for Ron.

"My friends and boyfriend attend Orizzonte," Lavender said, trying to calm herself. No matter how much she would like to hit Ginny in the face, she couldn't. "I've known them since I was six and I picked up Italian quickly."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She highly doubted that Lavender had friends that attended Orizzonte, let alone a boyfriend.

"Whatever you say, Lavender, whatever you say." Ginny then, as though Lavender couldn't hear, whispered the word "slut". This caused Parvati to giggle slightly.

Though, while the others turned away from the dirty blonde, Harry watched as Lavender left the table and disappeared out of the Great Hall doors. He thought the rumors of the girl were harsh, especially when he figured none of them were true. Besides, Lavender only ever spread kind words about people and stopped all harsh gossip if it reached her. Plus, she had always been kind to Harry, even when others weren't. He considered Lavender a good friend of his and was slightly sickened on how the others treated her.

Harry followed after her, knowing that he was probably the only true friend the girl had. Even though Parvati was considered Lavender's best friend, he knew the girl preferred Ginny over Lavender.

Harry found the girl sitting in an abandoned corridor, her legs pulled to her chest and tears running down her face.

Lavender Brown was having a horrible day. It was only her second day at Hogwarts it was already bad. The rumors about her had gotten crueler over the summer and now both Ginny _and _Parvati were upfront about their distaste for the girl. If she didn't know that Jake, Hermione, Eva, and Zach would be with her in a few short hours, she probably would have requested to go home.

_Oh Jake, _she thought of her three year boyfriend with a sigh. He was always there for her, thick and thin. He was perfect and yet...

Yet everything thought she slept with every other guy in the school.

"So," Harry suddenly appeared beside her, causing her to jump. "You said you had friends at Orrizonte. Tell me about them?"

"Why do you care?" Lavender spat harshly, the words from years of gossip coming forward. "You probably think I'm the school's mattress like everyone else."

"No," Harry shook his head as he looked at the girl. A girl who, just like him, had faced the cruel backlash of gossip, rumors, and lies. "I don't. I really, truly don't, Lav."

The nickname brought a small smile to the girl's face as she glanced into Harry's eyes. By the way he was looking at her, with so much sincerity, she knew he was serious about not believing the rumors.

Her smile grew as she wiped away the tears, glad she hadn't bothered with mascara this morning.

"Thanks Harry," her voice was small as she looked at her friend.

"No problem," Harry smiled back. "I'm just sorry the others are being too thick-headed to believe you."

Lavender nodded as the words echoed around her skull.

"So," Harry leaned closer, cocking his head. "You're friends?"

"Oh, right," Lavender's face lit up at the concept of her best friends and beloved boyfriend joining her for the year.

So, Lavender told Harry all about them. She told him about Jake and how they've been together for three years. She told him that she never _once _looked at another boy, let alone cheat on Jake. Lavender explained Eva and her complexity. She told Harry silly stories about Zach and his cocky attitude. The two laughed at this, as the two became closer. Harry, of course, added words of his own. This made Lavender smile. It had been so _long _since had been able to talk to someone at Hogwarts like this.

"Lastly there's Mins, who's this sweet bookworm," Lavender made a face at the word 'bookworm' causing Harry to laugh. "She is incredibly pretty but has this really unmanageable mane of hair. I'm serious, Harry, it's about the size of a lion's!" Lavender made a face and pulled her hair out to demonstrate, causing Harry to laugh again.

He never knew Lavender could be silly like this.

"But she's, like, uber sweet! You would _love _her. But she's shy, like you, but she slightly bossy and is _really _smart. I mean, she could beat out most of the Ravenclaws if she wanted to. So that means she's a slight know-it-all... But the good kind," Lavender added quickly, not wanting Harry to think poorly of Mins.

"She incredibly loyal to her friends, she wouldn't leave them for anything."

This made Harry's heart slightly sink as he thought of his. Ron and Ginny had left him in his fourth year, convinced he entered his name in that cursed tournament. Only Lavender, Luna, and Neville knew he didn't.

"She sounds nice," Harry said. "This Mins of yours."

"You'll meet her tomorrow," Lavender smiled. "I promise you'll love her! Though, she might intimidate you."

Harry mocked being hurt, "Me? You think she can somehow managed to intimidate the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Lavender and Harry both burst into laughter.

After discussing Mins, the two launched into other topics, not wanting to leave.

They talked about the weather and what happened last year (seeing as Lavender was there, battling death eaters.) They talked about their favorites and moved into the topic of summer.

Of course, Harry didn't elaborate on his summer with the Dursleys, but Lavender got the hint and knew he hated it.

"You _have _to spend a few weeks with me this summer!" Lavender grabbed his arms, an excited glint in her eyes. "My parents would _adore _you! Plus, my friends from Orizzonte will be there too!"

Harry had to admit, when Lavender told about her summers, they did sound quite fun. And even though he loved the Weasleys, a change would be nice.

"Sounds like a plan," he told her. "I would love to."

Lavender squealed slightly as she stood up. "Now I'm _doubley _excited for tomorrow!"

"Why?" Harry asked, standing up. How long had they sat there?

"Because, silly," Lavender laughed as she walked with the emerald eye boy. "My friends from Orizzonte are coming and it'll be _one more day _closer to summer!"

Harry laughed.

"Ooh!" Lavender bounced up and down as they headed down the dim corridors towards Gryffindor Tower. "Maybe you can spend Christmas break with us as well!"

"I'd like that!" Harry smiled as the two small talked to Gryffindor tower. But, while they walked, Lavender's head began to reel.

_Harry and Mins would make such a _cute _couple! So much better than Ginny and Harry. _She mentally made a face. _Ginny can be nice but... She's just not Harry's style, especially the way she acts now. As if she is Harry's one true love._

By the time the two arrived to the tower, it was ten o'clock. Yet, neither cared and bid each other a hug before retiring for the night. All the while a two certain redheads seethed in the corner, both out of jealousy.

**So, Italy has its own Ministry with its own school. Hermione is friends with Lavender and is the Black heir. Next chapter (if you guys want one...) will have Harry and Hermione meeting, as well as some other... twists thrown in. Comment if you liked. ~M2H**


	2. Chapter 2: Orizzonte Arrives

**Author Note: Ahhh! Sixteen reviews! I'm so happy right now! Let's see... Oh! So, remember those twists I mentioned in the other chapter? Yeah they're here. And the Tonks thing? Yeah, that'll be cleared up (but not this chapter). Oh! But you do find out a little more about Orizzonte! Anywho, here the next chapter, I don't think it will be **_**as **_**good as the first one, but I still like it, hope you like it too! ~M2H**

* * *

In the Great Hall, the students noticed two extra tables placed inside. One on either side of the Slytherin table. Plates were placed upon them as students filed in. Not a scrap of food was allowed to be eaten till the guests arrived.

Harry Potter smile as he saw Lavender looking at the doors anxiously every so often as she made small talk with Parvati Patil. He was glad to see the girl talking to her best Hogwarts friend once again, but knew that nothing would be like it used to be.

"When do you think they'll be here mate?" Ron asked, glancing at the door before turning his gaze back to Harry. The redhead was trying to keep his jealously intact. Neville had told him time and time again that Harry didn't like Lavender and he had to keep running what his peer had repeated again and again.

Before Harry could answer the redhead, Dumbledore's golden throne was thrown backwards.

"Now, students I would like to introduce Durmstrang Academy."

The Great Halls large oak doors were blown outwards as two hundred men walked in. Dressed in furs and rich reds, the boys did a similar performance to the one they did at the Tri-Wizard tournament two years back. The boys waved staffs around and yells out in Russian. And, at the end, all the boys yanked out their wands and pointed them in the air. Red sparks erupted from the tips as the dying embers rained down on the students of Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts students cheer loudly as the Durmstrang students took the table between the Slytherin and the far wall. Igor Karkaroff and seven staff members of Durmstrang took the empty seats at the front that were in front of their new table.

"And now," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he threw his hands wide, his starry robes slipped down his arms. "We welcome Beauxbatons Academy!"

Two hundred pretty girls swayed in, twirling and dancing. Most of the male population inside the room was caught with drool slipping down their chins as the light blue silk-clad girls giggled and taunted the male population. The girls then took the table between the Ravenclaws and Slytherins, shaking their hips as they went.

Olympe Maxime and twelve staff members took their respective seats in front of their own table. That left only two open seats of Orizzonte** (1)** and they were placed on either side of Professor McGonagall.

The Great Hall doors were shut as students began to whisper.

Where were the sixteen Orizzonte students going to sit?

Why were there only two seats _for _the Orizzonte staff?

Where was Orizzonte?

Dumbledore raised his hands as his eyes scanned his Great Hall.

"Now, as you students are wondering, Orizzonte will _not _be joining us till dinner this evening. Now, on that note let the-"

"Going to start without us?" a clear English accent rang out from the back of the room as eyes snapped towards the figure.

She was in her early twenties with deep chocolate hair that fell in curls and lovely tan skin. Big, gorgeous brown eyes, red lips, and a petite nose were found upon her face. She was dressed in a low cut red blouse and black leather pants. Her clothing hugged every curve on her body perfectly as she sashayed down the middle aisle, between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Her black leather knee-high boots clicked as every single eye in the room followed her.

"Hello, Renee," Dumbledore forced a smile as she stared down at the woman with annoyance.

"I'm surprise Albus," she flipped her hair as she looked up at the headmaster. "Didn't you get my owl this morning? Orizzonte decided that we wouldn't _dare _miss this morning's breakfast."

"I'm afraid I didn't," Dumbledore said tightly as Renee sighed.

"That's such a shame," Renee purred.

Suddenly, like a battle cry, a squeal of delight erupted across the room. Eyes swiveled to find the source.

There, in the middle of the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, Lavender Brown was hugging a very tall, handsome young man.

With swooping brown hair and a dazzling smile, the boy caused some sighs to escape from the mouths of the older girls. He was dressed in black pants and a tight black tee that allowed all to see the muscle that lay beneath.

Behind him, were two others, all dressed in a similar manner like him.

The boy picked up the Lavender as Renee cursed in Italian.

"Dannazione** (2) **Lavender! You blew the cover!"

But the lovesick teen didn't care as her boyfriend spun her arm before kissing her softly.

"Sorry, Mrs. Sangue** (3)**," Lavender giggled.

"Oddio** (4)**," a chocolate girl screeched as she punched the boy in the shoulder. "I _knew _we should have gone in before this idiota** (5)**!"

"Gli studenti arresto distrazione e di tornare ai vostri posti!" All three students hung their heads, as if understanding, and moved to the Gryffindor table.

"Ooh," a female voice to Harry's right cooed, causing the boy to jump. "They're in _trouble_."

Harry's eyes turned and stared at the now-present girl.

She was dressed in all black, meaning she was from Orizzonte. The girl had a pretty heart shaped face and large chocolate eyes. Pink plump lips and a cute nose adorned her face as well. She had tanned skin and, as Harry's eyes scanned her quickly, noticed she was quite curvy. The only thing that seemed to not be perfect about the strange girl was the bushy chestnut hair that surrounded her face.

But, after all, who was really perfect?

"Where did you come from?" Ron cut in before Harry could say anything. The redheaded boy looked at the girl greedily.

"The door," the girl spat, rolling her eyes. "Where else?"

Ginny, Parvati, Harry, Neville, Lavender (who had just joined them), and the two other Orizzonte students all snickered.

Ron, however, grew red with anger. Before he could say anything, a male voice cut him off.

"Before we begin," eyes turned to see a man up in the front, who was standing next to Mrs. Sangue. He was the same age as Renee Sangue, with dark hair and cocoa skin. He was dressed in a white tee and black pants, looking like a runaway model. "I would like to say a few things."

Behind him, an angry old man steamed with annoyance.

"I am Co-Headmaster Christian Rossi and this is one of our two head professors, Renee Sangue. Other other head professor, Mr. Xander Ricci and Co-Headmaster Kelsey De Luca are back at Horizon. The rest of our staff is back there as well. Our students (since your headmaster failed to get our table set up) will be scattered around the room till dinner. All except the three who failed to get to their seats unnoticed have been docked points fittingly. Have a wonderful day and Chi la dura la vince**(7)**."  
The two bowed and both moved to their seats, people staring.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and placed a smile on his face.

"With that, let breakfast begin."

The old man clapped his hands twice and returned to his own seat. Food appeared as people dug in. But the girl beside Harry tapped his shoulder twice.

"If you don't mind," she said sweetly. "Could you please pass the water?"

"Water at breakfast?" Harry raised an eyebrow, an easy smile falling on his face. "We've got pumpkin juice."

The girl's face turned confused as she cocked her head at Harry.

"My parents talk about if from time to time, but they've never been able to find it in Italia."

Harry, knowing that 'Italia' was obvious Italy, picked up the pitcher and poured some into his cup.

"Here, try it. If you don't like it, I'll drink it."

She took the cup, looking at it apprehensively.

"Don't be afraid," Harry teased. "It won't bite."

The girl laughed as she glanced up at him from the liquid. "It's not that its just... Why would someone want a drink of pumpkin?"

"Oh my goodness Mins," Lavender laughed as realization hit Harry. This was the Mins that Harry had heard about the night prior. He mentally smacked himself, he could totally see it now.

"Just drink the student thing," the boy (Jake Prince as Harry recalled) who had kissed Lavender earlier said. "He probably wants his cup back," he nodded towards Harry.

Mins shrugged as she raised the cup to her lips tentatively, cringing at the smell of pumpkin.

"Mins," the cocoa girl (Eva West as Harry began to remember the details from last nights conversion clearer) snapped. "Drink the thing already."

Mins opened her mouth and took a small sip from it. Harry watched as her eyes lit up and her hand tip the goblet back. She drank the whole thing quickly, enjoying the taste immensely.

"That was delicious!" Mins's eyes widened as Harry laughed. He took Mins's own goblet and filled it with pumpkin juice. He took a sip of it as the girl looked at him.

"I told you," Harry said simply as the girl smiled before looking down.

"Can... Can I have more please?"

Harry filled up the goblet and watched as the girl took a slow drink from it, smiling.

"Oh my goodness!" the girl nearly dropped the cup, causing the people around her to tense. "I'm such an idiota! Where are my manners?" the girl wiped her mouth with her napkin before sticking her hand out to Harry.

"I'm Hermione."

"Harry Potter," Harry shook her hand.

Hermione's eyes traveled over Harry's face and landed on Harry's scar. But, instead of the shock that usually followed, she got a look of concern. Her hand reached up and brushed his hair away from it and shook her head.

"That is one nasty scar," she cocked her head. "What in the world could give it that lightning bolt shape?"

Harry's friends all stared at her as if she was insane.

"You don't know?" Parvati looked at the girl. "You have no clue who he is?"

"Um, he's Harry Potter," Jake cut in. "Duh."

"And you are?" Parvati glanced at the boy.

"Jake Prince," he growled. "Boyfriend to the lovely Lavender."

"Gagging here," Eva groaned.

"And you?" Parvati demanded.

"Eva West," Eva rolled her eyes.

But, while that conversation went on, two Weasleys were snapping at Hermione.

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ron cried.

"Well," Hermione looked at him, rolling her eyes. "If you want to go like that then I'm the Girl-Who-Lived!"

"This isn't a joking matter," Ginny said heatedly. "Harry defeated You-Know-Who-"

"No," Hermione sighed as the others joined the conversation. "I have no _clue _who you are talking about."

Harry, while this was all going on, found it very amusing as well as a relief that someone didn't talk to him simply because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"The Dark Lord, Voldemort!" Ron cried as Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh! You mean that wizard your ministry has let run rampant through your society! The fool who is the whole reason we are even bothering going to a school ran by an idiot!"

"Hey!" Ginny and Ron cried out at the insult about their ministry while Parvati snapped, "Don't insult the great Albus Dumbledore!"

"First," Hermione waved her hands with her words. "Your ministry is horrible! Its ran by the rich and is full of holes, gaps, loopholes, and is basically bought. Secondly, it isn't an insult if its completely true. Then, by definition, it would be an adjective. "

Harry nodded then got a thought.

"Hey Hermione why are our ministry's different while France and Russia share the same."

Hermione, much more willing to talk to the boy beside her then the heated redheads, raised her hand to the redheads as if to say 'you hold' and turned towards Harry.

"Your ministry, the Ministry of Magic, rules all of Europe's magical division _excepted _Italy. We broke of a few years after it started, knowing it was going to go down hill. But anyways, the Ministry of Magic head is in London, while they have smaller branches through other countries to keep 'control'." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We, on the other hand, in Italia had a balanced system like the one in America where not _one person _can control. Also, we don't allow people to buy their positions. And, while your ministry is so focused on the purebloods and diminishes half bloods, we in Italia allow anyone to work- doesn't matter."

Harry could help but think about the chances Remus Lupin, his friend and old DADA teacher, would have if he lived there.

"Now," Hermione turned from Harry and back towards the three fuming kids. "Who wants to go first?"

Eva, who had been snickering the whole time, burst out laughing at the faces the three teens had made.

The teens, who were annoyed with Hermione with a passion, turned their glares on Eva.

"Whoa," the boy beside her (_undoubtedly Zach Wells, _Harry thought) growled. "Don't be glaring at her like that."

"And I care what you say, because?" Ginny drew out the words as the Orizzonte student simmered. Lavender, who knew the full dangers of the situation, got worried. If Ginny, Ron, or Parvati managed to piss off _one _Orizzonte student, the three would not stand a chance.

"Jake," Lavender grabbed her boyfriend's arm, leaning close. "Lemme show you..." her eyes wandered to the leaving students. "The um... castle grounds!"

But Jake was now bickering with the others.

"Don't talk to my friends that way."

"Says the slut's boyfriend," Ginny snapped without thinking.

Four wands were pointed her face in a matter of seconds. The four Orizzonte students were on their feet, glaring at the girl.

"What did you say?" Hermione's voice went low as she looked at Ginny.

To the Weasley girl, the one who was the scariest was Hermione. She seemed to stand ten feet tall and the magic that rolled off her was so immense that Ginny felt as though she could be pushed over by it.

"What did you call my girlfriend?" Jake glared down at the cowering Weasley girl.

"N-n-n-nothing," Ginny stuttered, knowing she had dug herself into a deep whole. "I-"

"It doesn't matter," Lavender snapped, her eyes in a glare that matched Hermione's. "I don't care what she says or how she says it."

"But Lav," Eva groaned as her arm bent slightly. "I wanna hex that b-"

"No," Lavender stomped her foot, very aware that every eye in the room was watching them. "You cannot attack her."

"Can I dangle her from the rafters then?" Zach asked, his wand lowering as well. Though his tone was in a slightly joking matter, he was completely serious.

"No," Lavender grabbed Jake's free hand. "You cannot."

"But-"

"No Zach," Lavender snapped, before turning her fiery gaze back to Ginny. "Put that wand away Jake. I really don't want to loose time with you because you decided to take one lucky curse at my house mate."

Jake, who was beginning to come to, sighed and kissed his girlfriend's nose.

"All right," he placed his wand away and turned away from the redhead. "But if she calls you that agai-"

"Still, no," Lavender shook her head, her eyes on Hermione. Hermione was the only one who handed lowered her wand and was the only one not showing signs of doing so.

_She's going to pay, _she hissed in her head. _Why in the world would Lav be a s-_

"Put it down Hermione," Lavender's tone was full of warning, seeing as several teachers were making ways to their spot. "Now."

But, Hermione wasn't a dog and was allowed to do as she wished. And what she wished was to curse the girl into the ground.

"Hermione," Harry's voice reached her ears, causing her anger to subside. "Put the wand down."

Like a robot, she shoved her wand into the holster around her right thigh and glared at the girl.

"Next time I hear you insult Lav again," she hissed darkly at the Weasley girl. "I'll make sure you will _never _be found, understood?"

Ginny nodded frantically as Hermione snorted. The girl turned on her heel and marched out of the Great Hall, looking as if she'd never return. The other followed shortly, having to jog to keep up with the seething burnette.

As soon as they were out of sight, the group glanced at each other.

Well, that was weird.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione Black wasn't getting on the right foot here at Hogwarts. First, she had almost blown that redhaired get, Ginny Weasel, to ashes. Next, Albus Dumbledore had been pestering her headmaster and professor about her. And, just like her father had told them, they hadn't given the old git her last name- knowing what had happened. And, lastly, her friends wouldn't shut _up _about one handsome Harry Potter.

Lavender had been gushing for the past few hours about how cute they would be. This, of course, fueled Eva's teasing her till she blushed. But, what was the worse, was that Jake and Zach felt obligated to play the "big brother" role since all she had was a two little brothers. This meant that Jake and Zach would threaten to "beat Harry Potter to a pulp" if he came anywhere near "their" Hermione. This, of course, caught them a swift kick in shins and threats to be hexed.

That then only fueled Lavender's belief that Hermione liked Harry Potter.

Which, though Hermione would never say, was absolutely true. The moment her eyes met his emerald ones she felt like she had a connection with him. Aside from the fact he was sweet and...

Hermione sighed with annoyance as the five of them made their way to the Orizzonte housing. _Trembler, _as one of the eleven year olds had deemed it when first laying eyes on it after breakfast.

"What's wrong Mins?" Lavender bumped shoulders with the bushy girl.

"Yeah, Mins," Eva's face broke into a wide grin. "Missing that Potter kid already?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she whipped her head towards the girl. "Will you stop acting so childish Eva?"

"When you kiss Mr. Harry Potter," Eva shot back, not missing a step.

"Whoa," Zach, who was on the left of Hermione, turned towards her. "Who said anything about kissing?"

"Oh mon Dieu**(8)**," Hermione rolled her eyes as her angry gaze shifted to Zach. "You aren't my father, Zach."

"Yeah Zach!" Jake pushed Zach roughly to the floor. "Sirius put _me _in charge!"

Zach, who was laying in the dirt, swept his legs at Jake's. The boy fell as Zach jumped up.

"In your dreams! I'm Sirius's favorite guy friend of Hermione's."

"Now you're dreaming,"Jake called as the two boys began to chase each other. "Sirius _obviously _thinks I'm the best!"

The two bickered back and forth for a good minute. After that, Eva's temper took over.

"Why are you guys even fighting about it?" she demanded hotly. "Neither of you are dating Mins."

The two boys froze and gave Eva a 'You're _so _stupid' look that made the girl growl.

"Well, obviously its for dominance," Jake cocked his hip in a similar fashion a Beauxbatons's girl would. "Whoever is Sirius's favorite gets endless praise and gets to tell Hermione constantly who she shouldn't date." Zach nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?" Hermione walked over, an angry glint in her eye. "No one gets to tell me who I can't and can date."

The two boys, who had received this dangerous look for many years knew they were in _deep _trouble.

"Oh come on Mins," Jake said nervously, backing up. "Its just a game ya see."

"Yeah," Zach said, his throat tightening. Though he was sure he could handle any _physical _abuse Hermione could throw at him, he knew he was no change against the magical.

Hermione looked at the two before smiling evilly.

"Oh I understand," she purred the words as she pushed passed the boys. "I understand _perfectly._"

Both boys shared a look before going pale. A mad Hermione at the moment meant that it would be little damage and more likely be a stern talking to at the end. But a Hermione who walked away without any means of chastise meant that she would punish them later. That meant planning and scheming and _a lot _of pain.

The two other girls walked passed them, giggling loudly. They both knew the boys would most likely receive their punishment in some subtle, but dangerous, way that would have them groveling at her feet. Hermione was ruthless in that sense. She didn't let people "off the hook". Those who did wrong were punished, but only if Hermione was right.

And there hadn't yet been a day that Hermione had been truly wrong on something she had to punish someone for. No one knew _if _that day would ever come, but if it did- it would change a _lot_.

"It's all your fault," Zach growled at Jake as the two trudged along, well behind the girls.

"My fault?" Jake hissed, glaring at his best friend. "You're the one who started this whole mess.

And from there, the two bickered the whole way back to their housing.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry Potter sat on his bed, looking through the photo album Hagrid had given him years ago. The faded red leather was a sign of the rough beating the book had taken in the past five years. After all, it had been brand new when Harry received it.

His fingers flicked through the pages easily, scanning over each picture. The easy motion of flick, glance, turn was interrupted when he paused at his parent's wedding picture. There were five people in the photo, all of whom were laughing and joking. But that's not what caught his attention. What did was the fact that there were _two _women wearing wedding dresses instead of one. He had never noticed that before, but now it came clear to him. His parents' wedding day was with this unknown couple.

There were, of course, in the photo his parents. James Potter and the newly pronounced Lily Evans shared a kiss before smiling up at him. Harry's heart clenched as he tore his gaze from his parents and looked at the others. Besides his father was a very handsome man. He had long messy hair and piercing gray eyes. Though, his face was full of more joy and life that Harry knew the man was beyond joyful. His arm was wrapped around a very pretty, very short woman.

She had chestnut hair that had been left down, unlike his mother's who had hers placed on her head in a complicated array of knots and twists. The other woman, also, was a good foot or so shorter than the man beside her. But, she made up for it.

She had as much joy as the man beside her. Her face possessed a beautiful grin and her eyes were so full of love as she stared at her husband. The two shared a kiss during the photo but that had been stopped shortly.

The strange man was hit by both Harry's father and Remus Lupin, who was in the film as well.

The strange woman pouted while James and Lily laughed. The strange man was glaring at Remus, who was shrugging innocently.

_The woman reminds me of Hermione... Except for the hair, that looks like the man's._

His brow furled as he stared at the photo.

"Could it be?" he whispered, but quickly shook his head. _No, that is highly unlikely. I mean, how strange would it be if those two people were Hermione's parents._ He laughed at this. _Besides, I barely know the girl. If my parents had shared their wedding day with those people then they must have been very close._

Harry flickered through the last remaining photos before placing the book down. He took off his glasses and brought his blankets around him. As he closed his eyes he dreamed of a girl with bushy hair and alluring chocolate eyes.

But, what he didn't know, was if had gone passed all the blank pages and flipped to the second-to-last page of the photo album he would have seen a photo that had been placed there long ago.

Unbeknownst to Harry was the fact that Hagrid had gotten this book from his own bookshelf from his room at Godric's Hollow. But there, on the last page, was a picture that Lily had accidentally glue in backwards years ago, but never noticed.  
It was a picture of a cute girl with bushy hair and almond eyes hugging her best friend, who happened to be a boy with unruly hair and emerald eyes. The girl was dressed in her red nightgown while the boy was in emerald green pajama set (both in which were sewn by the girl's mother).

Under the picture, in fading black ink, was Harry's mother handwriting. In the carefully printed letters were the words '_Hermione Jean Black (23 months) and Harry James Potter (13 months)_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Harry wasn't one to be late. He was known for being right on time in most occasions or early if he was lucky. But today, he would be _lucky _if he wasn't ten minutes late- and he was _running! _

He, Ron, and Neville were all incredibly late for their Battle and Strategy class which was being taught in the small building by Orizzonte's narrow housing quarters.

They were late because Ron had woken up late and _refused _to skip breakfast. All in all, Harry knew he should have left the redhead to his food and gone to class. But Harry Potter wasn't the type to leave his friends.

So here went the trio, bursting into the small shack that also belonged to Orizzonte, five minutes late. Eyes from sixth and seventh year students from multiple schools landed on them.

The room was the size of the Great Hall. It possessed rows and rows of two-people desks on either side of a long, plain, wooden catwalk. The teacher was Headmaster Rossi, much to Harry's utter despair. The man turned his gaze on the trio before his face broke out onto... A grin?!

"Ah, Misters Longbottom, Weasley, and Potter glad to see you. Though, next time if you don't want house points docked, I suggest you sneak into class next time. It's much less disruptive to those around you."

"You don't care that we are late, Sir?" Harry asked as Ron sighed with relief. The redhead was glad he hadn't cost his house points seeing as all the schools were now competing for the house cup instead of the four, basic Hogwarts houses.

"Not in the slightest," Headmaster Rossi shrugged. "It's your own misfortune if you miss this class, no mine. Though, it does help if you arrive on time Mr. Potter. Now," the man turned around his full classroom, trying the find the lone boy a seat.

Harry turned around looking for Ron and Neville but found the two had ditched him for the only empty table in the corner. Ron mouthed 'sorry mate' in Harry's direction but the Boy-Who-Lived only rolled his eyes. The least they could have done was warn him.

Headmaster Rossi's eyes landed on the open seat in the middle front on the right side. There sat the lone Hermione. The headmaster's eyes quickly noted that Miss Eva West and Mr. Zach Wells were both gone to because they were both in a healer class with Orizzonte's own healer, Madame Kings. Rossi found that Mr. Jake Prince was sitting with his Gryffindor girlfriend, Miss Lavender Brown.

Headmaster Rossi smiled, figuring out the mystery on why his best and (one of few) favorite students was sitting alone.

"Mr. Potter you can take the seat next to Hermione."

Harry, as he moved towards the girl, noted how Headmaster Rossi had avoided using Hermione's unknown last name, other students caught onto this as well.

"Now," Headmaster Rossi looked around. "I want the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students to nominate eight of their best duelists. Hogwarts students, please nominate three students from each of the corresponding houses that are the best duelists as well. Orizzonte?" The headmaster looked at his two sixteen year old students and his two seventeen year old students.

"I want you to nominate the best. Now, the school or house that wins this 'tournament' shall not have to do the homework for the week." A buzz filled the air as people looked around. "I suggest each school gets into groups. Begin." The man clapped twice and chairs moved.

Before Harry got up to leave towards the Gryffindor group (which was in the right corner) he glanced at Hermione and cocked his head.

That meant that there would be eight from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, twelve from Hogwarts, and _one _Orizzonte student? How was that fair?

"Don't worry about us, Harry," Hermione said with a smile.

He nodded, slightly unsure about the whole situation, but left all the same.

"So," Ginny Weasley, the one of the two fifth years in the room, announced as Harry arrived. "It'll be Harry, Ron, and I going to show for Gryffindor?"

The heads of most of the sixth year class and three seventh years nodded in agreement.

"Lav," Harry nudged the girl. "Why aren't you going?" If he remember correctly, which he did, Lavender did exceedingly well at DA meetings.

"I don't want to compete against Mins," Lavender said with a shrug.

"How do you know it will be here?" Harry asked.

Lavender shot him a sad smile. "Because."

Before the Boy-Who-Lived could ask the dirty blonde to elaborate, Rossi clapped his hands twice.

"Orizzonte and Durmstrang will go first." Rossi announced. "And we will go from there."

* * *

**Author Note: Hope Hermione isn't to OC, she still has her same book feel but, since she **_**is **_**Sirius's daughter she also acts like him as well. Hope it didn't suck… D: Anywho comment? Do whatever. Love it, hate it, dislike, and want to rip it in shreds — tell me about it. IDC really. Just a way to express myself people! Love ya ~M2H**

**FOOTNOTES**

**1- I forgot to tell you in the first chapter but this means 'Horizon' (In Italian, obviously.)**

**2- The Italian translation for "Dang it!"**

**3- Means Blood in Italian- but Mrs. Sangue is actually pretty legit.**

**4- Translated to "Oh God" from Italian.**

**5- Means Idiot in Italian.**

**6- Means Students stop distracting and return to your seats! (In Italian)**

**7- He who preserves wins at last (In italian)**

**8- Oh God or my goodness in French (And you thought she'd only speak Italian didn't you ;))**


	3. Chapter 3: The Swift Bird Arrives

**Author note: Thanks for the wonderful feedback but first- Hermione is powerful but not obnoxiously powerful. She, after all, had magical training since she was six. Therefore her magical powers would be more harnessed to fulfill her will. Harry is **_**still **_**more powerful (duh). I know some of you guys want a more powerful Hermione but you can't due a Mary Sue here or get off-balanced. She is AU because she **_**is **_**Sirius child, therefore there is a more cocky side to her. (Sorry if that offends you :() Um... Other than that I am really glad you guys haven't been some flaming fools that hate on everything (*cough* trolling *cough*) but I could care less if you were. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. ~M2H**

* * *

The stage was dimly lit as Hermione's headmaster hopped off stage in one graceful leap and landed on the tiled floor.

Hermione glanced at the Orizzonte students. Jake Wells was smiling like a complete cocky idiot, fully sure they had this in the bag. The two seventeen year olds, Clint Denton and Eliza Wilds possessed a similar group. Annoyance filled Hermione as she began to approach her opponent (a beefy seventh year from Durmstrang). They, of course, possessed the look because of what Hermione was trained to be. She was, after all, the only person in the past twenty years to have gone through the Hell she had while in school.

Her schooling involved extensive amounts of physical, mental, and magical strain (more than the average Orizzonte student, which was five times more than a regular Hogwarts student) and travel.

The two bowed at each other, the Durmstrang boy smiling as if he had already won.

_Probably because I'm a girl,_ Hermione mused. She was disgusted by the sexist pigs that could be found at the Durmstrang Academy. And, sure enough, the boy lived up to his school's horrid reputation.

"Don't worry, Doll," he purred. "I'll go easy on ya."

_And now I have to rip off his face, _Hermione forced a small smile on her face and nodded.

"Thanks," she whispered as the two stood up straight. The two students backed away and then, like an bell had sounded, the two whipped out their wands.

"_Red-"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hermione called out the words lazily, flicking her wrist slightly. She had, after all, had six more years of training on any of these students before they had even begun school. The boy's wand sailed in the air and landed in her outstretched hand. A malicious smile crossed her lips as the Durmstrang boy stared at her with shock.

"I believe," she licked her lips. "I just won, no?"

Rossi, who knew from the beginning that Hermione would be chosen, smirked. "Beaubaxtons next!"

Hermione tossed the boy his wand as the next victim approached. And that's how it went, each student only lasting a few seconds before Hermione wiped them away. After Beauxbatons it was a seventh year female Slytherin, a sixth year male Hufflepuff, and a rather annoying girl from Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw girl whined when a jelly-legs hex was placed upon her after she had taken two steps back from Hermione.

"People aren't going to wait for you to get situated, Mrs. Kents. Now, please go take your seat." Rossi had snapped, causing him to receive a menacing glare as the girl stalked back to her seat. There, she received pity from the other Ravenclaws who all agreed with her and pitied her.

"One of the Gryffindor duelists," Rossi called.

Hermione watched as Ron Weasley hopped on stage. She could already see a plan forming in his head. The bushy haired witch was growing bored with the easy opponents and glanced at her headmaster for help. The man, who knew his star pupil was getting bored with the activity presented towards her, gave an almost invisible nod to the girl.

The witch locked her face emotionless and marched towards the center of the stage.

"Don't think I'll be easy like the other gits you've faced," Ron hissed at her.

"Never dreamed of it," Hermione lied as the two backed up. Seconds later, the battle began.

"_Stupefy!" _Hermione called, but Ron easily casted it aside with a quick wave of his wand. Pride billowed inside him as a frown crossed the girl's lips.

_Told you it wasn't going to be easy, _Ron chided in his head as the girl fired another.

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _Ron easily sidestepped this one.

_Now, _he smiled. _My turn._

Ron pointed his wand at the girl's at the girl's chest with a spell crossing his lips.

"_Reducto!_" The spell slammed into her chest and blew the girl backwards, the poor witch skidding to a halt down the edge of the stage.

All the schools watched with malicious grins as the girl's crumpled body lay there. Ron, who thought he had won, marched over to tell her off.

Orizzonte students, who had been busy sketching, all shared worried looks when their duelist flew.

As the redhead approached, he saw the girl's shoulders shaking and a son burst through her lips. Others heard it as well and watched as Hermione raised her head, tears streaming down her face.

_I'm such a bloody git,_ Ron cursed as he ran over to her. _I can't believe I made the girl cry!_

His body stood over her sobbing one as he reached out to help her.

"Look I'm-"

Like a flash of lightening, the girl's foot snapped out and slammed into his ankles. A gasp filled the air as Ron Weasley slammed _hard _onto the stage. The girl hopped up with ease, the tears completely gone. Ron, who was now steaming with anger at being easily tricked, raised his wand at the girl that was standing over him.

"_Loco-"_

Hermione's wand gave a quick flick and, before he knew it, his wand was in the girl's hand and her shoe was placed firmly on Ron's throat.

The class stared as the teacher inspected his student's form. "That's enough, Hermione," he said at last. The girl removed her foot and tossed the Weasley boy back his wand. She smiled softly as she offered her hand. Ron, who was turning red with anger at being beaten and embarrassment that it was a girl no less, pushed it away and got slowly to his feet.

"That isn't fair!" he called the teacher. "I didn't know that you could attack physically."

"I didn't specify a wand duel, now did I Mr. Weasley?" Rossi raised an eyebrow.

Ron opened his mouth to snap at the teacher but was quickly cut off by Harry.

"Come on Ron," the boy said nervously. "There will be another time."

Ron rolled off the stage, grumbling.

"Stupid... Orizzonte...Rules...Favoring… Rossi."

Rossi rolled his eyes at the boy's antics. He turned his toned body towards his pupil, eyes narrowed. He shook his head, noting Hermione's gazing was watching his face intently.

"NEXT!" was all the man offered as the next opponent stepped up.

The Durmstrang boy, who towered Hermione by a few feet as well as was twice the width of her, decided to ditch the magical approach.

"GO RUDDY!" the Durmstrang boys called out with praise, smirking. They knew that this girl was gifted with magic but highly doubted they could take their duelist in a physical match.

As soon as the two stepped back, the boy swung his fist.

Hermione, knowing that the boy would dare to go for a fight, ducked quickly.

"Missed me," Hermione taunted in Russian, smirking. Though, only the two seventh year Orizzonte and the Durmstrang students understood what the girl was saying.

Ruddy grunted before swinging his fist yet again, this time at the girl's stomach. The witch dropped onto her belly.

"You are going to have to be faster than that!" Hermione taunted in English. The boy lifted up his heavy booted foot and slammed it down where the witch's head was. The witch rolled right, lifting her upper body off the ground.

"Come on," Hermione looked up at him. "Hit me already!"

The boy growled with annoyance as he swung his foot. Hermione simply rolled again and then, to the shock of everyone, swung her legs over her head and pushed herself off the ground with her palm. Tucking her body in like a flip, she slammed her feet into Ruddy's chest, taking him quickly to the ground.

Then, as though the boy was a springboard, kicked off his chest into a front handspring. An "oof!" escaped from the Durmstrang boy's lips as Hermione turned and smirked.

"Come on," Hermione bounced back to where the angry boy lay. "Oh don't get angry," Hermione chastised. "Here, look!" the girl yanked out her wand and waved it around once. Bright red ribbons shot out and tied the girl's hands behind her back. Hermione then dropped her wand to the ground and kicked it at Jake. The boy caught it, staring at Hermione with confusion. What was she doing.

"Now my hands are tied," Hermione smiled brightly as the boy got up. "Now come on, try now!"

Harry watched as the, no doubt, three hundred pound boy charged. Girls covered their eyes, though they still peaked through the cracks of their fingers. Boys winced as they moved away.

Harry watched as Hermione sighed and shook her head.

_Why isn't she moving? _Harry thought as she stayed firmly in place. _She's going to get killed!_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jake Prince knew for a fact that Hermione Jean Black was as cocky as her father. Though, she was as brilliant as her mother which was a deadly combo. It meant Hermione wouldn't do the things that would get herself killed-no she was too smart for that. She would attempt the plausible, risky stunts that even the local daredevil wouldn't try.

Combining that with the intense training that Orizzonte offered as well as what unique career path Hermione was following... Well, Jake had seen the witch with gashes inches deep, shattered bones, bruises that were by the dozens, and injuries that made even the strongest stomach queasy.

Anybody, young and old, at Orizzonte knew that Hermione was not to be messed with. By the time she was ten, the seventeen year olds had learned quickly not to test her. After all, while they all went into careers for healers, curse-breakers, aurors, or security-Hermione was going for something that was far more risky.

Jake, as well as the other students at Orizzonte, knew that what Hermione put up with was far more than what they did.

He knew she had ran on five hours of sleep when she was seven. He'd seen her pushing herself till she was sick when they worked out in the gym. He watched when she get back from wherever she had been sent to with gashes that were made by blades.

Jake Prince had seen the girl go through Hell and back and watched her toss herself right back into Hell again... and again... and again... as though it was an enjoyable experience. It hurt him to see her pushing herself to the brink of death. She was, after all, a sister to him.

So, his heart stopped when the girl tied her hands with ribbons and let a three-hundred pound boy of _pure muscle _charge at her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione felt no fear as the boy charged at her. All she felt was the addictive feeling of adrenaline that surged through her veins. Besides, she had faced far worse than a tubby school boy.

She waited, her body as tense as a spring, for the right moment. As the boy plowed forward, she waited.

_Let's play chicken, _Hermione egged herself on. _Let's see how long I can..._

Her thoughts stopped as she watched him get less than a yard away. Like a puppet whose master left her, she dropped to the ground, falling into a ball.

The boy's legs slammed into her side as she focused all her energy on _not moving. _The boy flew over her tightly closed body and skidded across the mat.  
Her body released itself from its tight hold as she fell onto her stomach laughing.

Though her hip was bruise and she was positive she had cracked a rib, laughter bubbled up into her throat.

Her arms were still pinned behind her back as laughed like a maniac. The pain... Oh the pain hurt as though she was going to die. But Hermione knew for a fact that she _could not cry, _no matter what. So, she held her breath and rolled onto the ground.

"_Sono un pazzo!" _**(AN Translation: "I'm such a fool!")**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry Potter and Jake Prince reached the stage at the same time, Rossi and Lavender were seconds later.

Hermione's hands worked quickly as she undid the knots and dropped to her knees. The left arm, the one that had taken some of the blow, was hanging limply at her side.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Hermione chanted, pressing her right fingers tightly against her side.

Harry was the first to reach her.

"Are you alright?" he looked at her, as she bit her lip.

The metalic taste of blood filled her mouth as she shook her head. With one horrid swallow she stared into the boy's emerald eyes.

"I broke my fourth, fifth, and sixth rib and bruised the third and seventh." she gasped as Harry began to pry off her fingers, the pressure allowing the pain to fill her.

"And I know for a fact that I managed to pop my shoulder out of place."

"Again?" Jake collapsed next to Harry, his fingers skimming the shoulder. A gasp of pain escaped the girl's lips as she glared at Jake.

The boy in question raised his hands in the air and took a step back. "There is no way I'm popping that thing back into place, its Eva's turn."

"Do you _see _Eva?" Hermione hissed as she slowly raised herself to her feet. "Does Eva look like she's here to carry out the job that you fail to be capable of?"

Jake sighed, "It's gross?"

Hermione threw out her left arm, biting her tongue to keep from screaming out in the pain in her ribs.

"Pop it back into place."

Jake, who was beginning to feel queasy at the idea of touch the girl's arm, pushed Harry in front. "Harry will do it and I'll go get the Nurse!"

Before a word could leave the girl's lips, Jake bounded out of the room.

Hermione sighed with defeat and turned her gaze to Harry's.

"Please?" she held out her arm, the pain beginning to allow dark spots to dance across her vision. "All you do is pull and I'll do the rest, okay?"

"Um," Harry grabbed her hand, unsure what he was doing. He was still stuck on the moment Jake had commented on how Hermione had popped her shoulder out of place again.

"Ready?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she lowered her body back to the ground

Harry nodded.

"Now!" Hermione spun her body violently the other way as Harry tugged on her arm. There was a sickening pop that filled the air as Hermione let out a small yelp in pain.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled, deciding it'd be best to lay there till the nurse arrived.

"You know," Lavender looked down at Hermione. "For a girl who is supposed to be a genius, you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Hermione glared up at the girl. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Did you plan the injuries?" Harry asked, sitting down beside her.

"They were in the works," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was better me tying my hands behind my back then the other option."

"And what was the other?" Lavender questioned.

"Blindfolding myself as well as tying my hands," Hermione laughed slightly. "I mean, it's not like I haven't done it before, ya know?"

Lavender paled slightly while Harry looked confused.

"You've done wh-"

Suddenly the doors blew open and a woman walked in.

She had bright blonde hair, a vivid face, and a hour shaped frame. Harry was beginning to wonder if everyone on the staff at Orizzonte was young.

"Miss B-" The woman suddenly stopped, coughing at the mistake. "Miss Hermione," she corrected. "What have you managed to do this time?"

Hermione groaned as she placed her forehead on the stage. Students watched, unsure what was truly going on.

"I broke a few ribs and dislocated my shoulder again."

"For the sixth time?" the nurse questioned.

"Yes, Madame Kings," Hermione groaned as the woman hopped on stage.

The woman's hawk-like eyes eyed the scene before groaning.

"Please tell me you didn't have that poor lad there," she pointed to Harry. "Pop your shoulder back into place with that medieval tactic of yours."

"Yes ma'am," Lavender answered.

"What have I told you Hermione?!" the woman growled. "That isn't the proper way to relocate a shoulder! You could injure yourself more!"

"The other way takes too long," Hermione sighed, wincing again. "Besides, my way always seems to work."

Madame King narrowed her eyes as she waved her wand once over Hermione. The girl was levitated into the air.

"Miss," a Durmstrang boy ran over. "One of ours is-"

Madame King sighed as she waved her wand. Ruddy was levitated into the air as well as Madame King glared at Hermione.

"Is this your victim of some stupid stunt you decided to test out this time?"

Hermione glared back. "It worked in Thailand," she grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Madame King glared at the girl as she walked towards the door.

"I mean," Hermione stuttered, knowing she shouldn't anger the woman who was healing her. "I can still fight... Wanna just drop me now and let me-"

"No!" Madame King snapped, glaring at the child. The girl never acted up this much. "I am required to have you in the best condition possible."

Hermione paled slightly.

"They won't-"

"That's enough, Hermione!" Madame King growled. Before the brunette could speak another word, the two injured students and the nurse were out of the room.

(((())))

Sirius Black was in a mess. Aside from the fact that his beloved daughter was stuck in the school with the man that had tried to ruin their lives so long ago, was that she was with the godson he could never retrieve.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius," Remus Lupin said seeing as the two shared an office.

The werewolf had only taken the job at Hogwarts to keep an eye on the Harry Potter. After all, the only word they had about the boy at the time was from McGonagall. Remus had given them an update on the boy's powers as well has his health... But knew something had been up.

It didn't help that Juliet had been waiting since Harry was eleven to find some reason to blow the cover that the Blacks were _dead _and break into the school.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**What do you mean that there is something wrong with his magical powers?" Juliet screeched from the kitchen late one Fall Break. Hermione, Thomas, and their three year old son, Lincoln, were all sound asleep up the stairs when the wolf had arrived.**_

"_**Shh, Love," Sirius tried to calm his fuming wife. Though, it was obvious that rage was obviously surging through his veins. **_

"_**Dumbledore, it seems," Remus looked at the couple. "Has blocked some of his power."**_

"_**WH-" Juliet's distraught cry was stopped by the werewolf placing a hand over her mouth.**_

"_**Minerva, Moody, and I are trying to figure out a way to take whatever his has on him off. But the man possesses more power than the three of us combined."**_

_**Juliet narrowed her eyes as she bit the wolf's hand. He pulled back, shocked as the woman raged on.**_

"_**If I ever get my hands on that man I swear I'll-"**_

"_**What man?" a quiet voice questioned from the doorway. Eyes snapped towards the small figure.**_

_**She was dressed in pink and blue plaid pajama pants and a matching blue top with the words 'All or Nothing' in Italian printed across her chest.**_

"_**Hermione," Juliet's eyes softened as she rushed towards her fourteen year old daughter. "What are you doing up?"**_

_**Hermione looked down as she raised a letter. Juliet stopped in her tracks as her eyes stared at the wax stamp that had been pressed onto it. **_

_**The dark, blood red wax held the engraving of two swords one laying on top of the other. In the center was a small, but distinctive 'A' placed on the blade.**_

_**The three adults paled dramatically as the three stared at their daughter.**_

"_**I have to go," Hermione whispered looking up at her parents.**_

_**Sirius's heart stopped as he stared at his daughter's face. What little innocence she had left was, most likely, going to disappear tonight. Fear mixed with her emotions as she suddenly ran up and wrapped her arms around her father's waist.**_

"_**I'm scared," she told him. "I so..."**_

"_**It's alright, Darling," Sirius rubbed circles into his child's back as his wife approached. "You'll do great like you always do."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**No buts, Dear," Juliet kneeled down beside her daughter, brushing her bushy strands out of her face. "You'll come back like you always do and your father and I will have something special in turn."**_

_**Hermione released her father and threw her hands around her mother.**_

"_**I love you," she whispered. "I love you mum."**_

"_**Love you too, Dear," Juliet cooed back though her eyes locked with the two deathly pale man in front of her. "We all do."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

His daughter didn't know anything about the Potters, to assure that the girl wouldn't be drawn into more trouble than she was already in. Added to the fact his darling little girl was always whisked away to some far off, dangerous place since she was eight...

_And now that old bat has her in his school as well... _Sirius sighed as Remus looked at him. The wolf knew exactly what the man was going through, seeing as Hermione was like his daughter as well.

The two men shared a look before returning back to their lunches. The same thought running through their heads: _Why her?_

(((((((((()))))))))))

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall, slightly sore and missing a certain bushy haired girl who wasn't there at the moment.

After Hermione left with the nurse, Rossi had insisted that the boy take Hermione's place in the dueling match. So, Harry did.

In short, Harry managed to beat every duelist that came his way with the speed and accuracy that Hermione had done when it was magical.

It had taken longer when it had dealt with the physical.

Harry thanked every star in the sky that he had insisted on training his body over the past two years. He managed to handle pushing off the Durmstrang students for a short period of time before sending a stunner in their direction.

"You did amazing," Ginny gushed for the eighth time that day as Harry, Ginny, Parvati, Neville, and Ron all sat at their table.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Stop drooling over my friends, Gin."

"Bugger off Ron!" Ginny snapped back, a growl in her voice.

"Guys," Neville chimed in before the two siblings could place another word in. "We really need to get going."

Harry glanced up to see most students rushing to the doors. The five hopped up and merged into the crowd.

"Hello Harry," Hermione's voice made him jump, seeing as the girl appeared at his side.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked, glancing at the girl as they were pushed forward.

Hermione just laughed as she hooked her arm with Harry.

"Do you really want the answer?" she raised an eyebrow. "Because I can assure you, It's very sarcastic."

Harry laughed as he pulled the girl closer.

"Don't want to get lost," he explained as the girl raise an eyebrow at their stance.

"Right," Hermione smiled easily, though Harry could tell it was more nervous than happy. "Same reason why I hooked arms... So we don't get lost." Hermione laughed nervously as the two moved forward.

After a minute of awkward silence between the two, Hermione opened her mouth again.

"Um, Harry, Rossi was telling me how you were doing a marvelous job at the dueling today."

"He did?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I was nowhere near as good as you."

Hermione blushed under his gaze before clearing her throat.

"And, um, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

Just as the group reached the outside of the Great Hall, a booming voice echoed above them.

"MISS. BLACK!" Dumbledore called. "MISS BLACK A WORD PLEASE!"

Whispers echoed around as Hermione cursed loudly. People moved to either side as Albus Dumbledore was revealed.

"I thought all the direct Blacks were dead," a girl whispered.

"A Black is here?" another boy whispered. "Impossible."

"High unlikely," said a third voice. "All of them are dead."

Hermione forced a smile on her lips as she unhooked arms and turned to Dumbledore. Fear burned through her as she stared at the man.

"It took you long enough," Hermione purred.

((((((())))))))

Albus Dumbledore glared down at the Black girl, forcing the twinkle into his eyes.

"Hello Miss. Black," he spoke in his best grandfather voice, as if he could lower the wall the girl had around her mind.

"Dumbledore," Miss. Black drawled out the words as she glared up at him.

_So she knows._

"What do you wan-"

The girl was shortly cut off as three students, from his school no less, jumped in front of her.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Ebony Wilks, all Slytherins sixth years, glared up at their headmaster.

"I can handle myself," Hermione spat as the two boys blocked the girl from view. Ebony's fingers twitched towards her wand as she stared up at her headmaster.

"Minny, go." Draco hissed at the girl.

"Um Draco," Hermione mimicked her tone, furious. "Back off."

The blonde boy whirled around and looked up at the girl. "Minny let me-"

A dark looked flashed across Hermione's eyes as her voice went low. So low that only the three around her could hear her.

"If you three don't lower your wands and get the heck out of my way I will personally make you relive the Paris trip I took two years back. Remember?"

All three paled dramatically as they lowered their wands.

"You won't dare," Ebony tried, her lime eyes widening.

Hermione nodded, a smirk upon her lips. "I did it once, who says I can't do it again?"

Ebony shivered involuntarily as Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"What's this about Paris?" the old man cocked a white eyebrow.

Hermione's body froze slightly before she narrowed her eyes at the man. The man's saphire eyes widened with surprise as the girl stood up straight.

"Next time," she spat the words as the Slytherins slowly slipped away. "I suggest not making it so obvious. Or better yet don't try at all."

A smile suddenly appeared on her face as she did a slight bow to the elderly man. "Lovely chat, Professor Dumbledore, we will have to do it again sometime. Now, I'm going to be late for Transfiguration and McGonagall will not take kindly to me being late."

Albus forced a smile on his lips as he stared at the girl. The girl who managed to escape his clutches with a house fire.

"I am sure-"

But Hermione had already moved away, leaving the Hogwarts headmaster in the mists of gawking students and one confused Harry Potter.

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione Black went through the rest of her classes with gawking and pointing.

Those few people who hadn't initially heard the news that there was a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, found out quickly.

Her friends weren't much help considering they were all fuming about Dumbledork.

"I hate that man," Eva cursed as the five of them walked back. Lavender was going to be staying in Jake's room till Hogwart's curfew, though that didn't matter much. Lavender was also a prefect as well, so she could afford to be late every once in a while.

"Stop fusing," Hermione growled as the rounded the corner. "He isn't the man that well... you know."

"I know that!" Eva screamed. She was the only one still majorly upset about the situation. The others were mad, but Eva took the cake. "It's just-"

"Hush," Zach groaned as he looked at the girl. "I mean, seriously Eva, shut it."

The girl glared in his direction, but Hermione noted it wasn't as harsh as it would have been if she or anyone else in the group had said that. Glancing towards Lavender, her thoughts were confirmed.

Something _else _was going on between the two.

Lavender got a goofy look on her face before staring at the two. "So when did you guys kiss?"

((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Harry barely caught sight of Hermione for the next week. Every time the two would try to talk to the other, one would get swept away for some unimportant matter. Battle class ended up being mostly on the stage, fighting one another while Rossi walked around and pointed out flaws about the other opponent. Surprisingly, this improved the battle skills of everyone he talked to. Which, he talked to everyone kindly.

Well, except the Orizzonte students. He would get a disappointed scowl on his and speak in Italian to them. Hermione got screeched at every possible moment she did something wrong.

DADA was taught by Professor Sangue. The first day was surprising. She showed up in the middle of class with a coffee in hands. The first words she said were "If any one of you thinks that there is only a Light and a Dark, you better get that stand point out of your head or leave this class room."

Three kids transferred out. Those kids were Crabbe, Goyle, and their leader, Theodore Nott.

Potions was taught by Rossi, who reviewed the theory behind potions. This was new to all the Hogwarts students, seeing as only Orizzonte students and Hogwarts students filled the class. Rossi, realizing that the students never learned the theory behind potions, made fun of Snape for a solid ten minutes before spending the rest of the week going over the theory as well as informing students which substances were safe to mix together and which were not. As well as balancing agents.

Harry's last class was combat, which was led by Professor Sangue. She spent a day explaining the expectation and rules of the class ("My rules are simple: don't severely damage anyone and don't remove any limbs. If you believe those are two are exactly the same then you are sadly mistaken. You can take off fingers, ears, toes, arms, legs, etc. without causing too much damage." She had also shot a look at a young fifth year Orizzonte student in the room who simply looked up at the ceiling, blushing scarlet.)

This had caused some worried glances from the other schools (who were all sixth and seventh years) and moved slightly away from the student. Hermione's hand had shot into the air after that comment but Sangue replied simply: "And yes, Miss Black, it does count."

Hermione's hand had lowered for a moment before shooting back into the air. "Miss Black, I honestly don't see the true reason for you being in this class if you are going to look for every single loophole!" that made Hermione's shoulders slump and her hand to lower completely.

"HARRY!" Ron's voice snapped Harry out of his daze about his week as the two walked down to the Quidditch pitch. "Pay attention Captain, you don't want the new team to see their captain late do you?"

That caused Harry to curse loudly and run down the hall, his thoughts turning towards quidditch, instead of the Orizzonte witch.

((((((((()))))))))))

"It's our day, Malfoy!" Harry growled as both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor teams glared each other down.

Ginny and Ron were up with Harry in the front while Blaise and a very annoyed Ebony supported Malfoy.

Now, Malfoy wasn't _evil _like his father, but the boy had never proven that he wasn't either. Harry and most Gryffindors found the boy evil. But, not as evil as Nott, who was basically a dictator to most Slytherins.

Harry still didn't understand why Ebony, Blaise, and Malfoy decided to jump in front of Hermione that day with Dumbledore. Harry also didn't understand why Dumbledore was viewed as a threat.

"No, Potter," Malfoy hissed. "We had it first."

"Oh my gosh," Lavender's voice filled the air before Harry had time to snap back at the blonde. "Are you guys fighting over the quidditch pitch _again?!_"

Eyes snapped towards Lavender and the four Orizzonte students behind her. Hermione Black rolled her eyes and pushed passed Lavender.

Draco smiled brightly as Blaise, forgetting the Gryffindors, ran towards the girl. In one swift movement he had the girl around the waist and was spinning her.

"Minny!" the boy cheered as Hermione laughed loudly.

"Blaise!" she screamed as her head began to spin. "Put me down!"

The boy did what he was told but Draco picked her up next.

"Θεούλη μου!"**(AN Translation- My goodness (Greek))** Hermione shrieked. "Σταματήστε κλώση μου!" **(AN Translation- Stop spinning me (Greek))**

Draco dropped the girl, confused.

"What language was that?!"

"Greek," Hermione smirked. Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground by green and black.

"MINNY!" Ebony Wilks voice screeched as her pale arms wrapped around the girl. Black hair covered Hermione's vision as she sat on the hard ground.

"Ebony ηρεμήσει και να σταματήσει να ενεργεί όπως εγώ μόλις αναστήθηκε από τους νεκρούς! Σοβαρά; Είμαι απολύτως εντάξει!" Hermione cried, not realizing she wasn't speaking English anymore.

**(AN: Some of my best friends speak Greek, if you were wondering what's up with the Greek in here. Translation: Ebony calm down and stop acting like I just rose from the dead! Seriously? I'm perfectly fine! (Greek))**

"Seriously?" Ebony rolled her hazel eyes. "You expect me to know Greek?"

Hermione sighed with annoyance and jumped to her feet.

She looked around at the three Slytherins around her before taking in the others. Her eyes narrowed at the Slytherin bigots, but she smiled when she saw a certain raven-haired boy.

"Hi Harry," she waved to the shocked Gryffindor before looking at Draco. Before she could get a word to leave her mouth a very angry Pansy Parkinson stomped over. Draco groaned loudly at the girl who had an unhealthy, creepy obsession over him.

"Who do you think you are?" Pansy cocked a hip at Hermione.

"Well I'm-"

"No," Pansy sneered the words. "Listen here and listen closely," she walked closer to Hermione as the Orizzonte friends, Lavender, and the three Slytherins watched with eyes wide.

"Pansy I wouldn't-"

"Draco is mine," Pansy leaned closer to Hermione. "Just cause you're an Black doesn't mean Jack-"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow while Blaise and Draco grabbed on of Pansy's arms.

"Pansy I really wouldn't-" Draco was cut off as Pansy yanked her arm away and raised her hand.

_SLAP_

The seven wide eye students watched as Pansy Parkinson slapped the Black heir.

"You b-" Pansy stopped, mid curse, as Hermione grabbed Pansy's wrist and yanked her closer. The bushy hair witch pivoted and slammed her elbow into the girl's stomach.

Pansy gasped in pain.

Hermione growled as she suddenly flipped the girl over her shoulder and slammed her down to the hard earth. Before the witch on the ground could say a word, Hermione slammed her foot onto the girl's throat and leaned down.

Pansy, who had the wind knocked out of her, tried desperately to breath but found her windpipes blocked.

"Next time," Hermione hissed. "You decided to go on a little tyrant about a boy that can't _stand _you, let alone _like _you, get the facts straight before you decided to hit another girl. I'm Draco's cousin, you poor, pathetic excuse of a witch."

Hermione lifted her foot and allowed the Slytherin girl to enjoy the pleasure of breathing.

Power surged through Hermione as she glared down at the gasping Slytherin girl. Oh how easy it would be just to-

"Hey Mins," Lavender placed a hand on the girl, snapping her out of the power-craze mode. "Are you-"

"I've gotta go," Hermione shook her head as her body plunged herself into fear. Not again, not that undeniably, delicious feeling that made her what she was in the first place.

She took one look at the terror laying in the students eyes before running.

Running.

Running.

Running.

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

Running.

Running.

Running.

Harry Potter chased the girl with bushy hair and chocolate eyes, ditching his friends and team at the pitch. With a faint promise of tomorrow for practice, he had ditched his broom with Ron and had sprinted after the girl.

Now, though, he wished he had kept his Firebolt (a gift from Remus) and chased her on that instead.

"HERMIONE!" he called out the name of the girl as they got closer to the Orizzonte grounds. "HERMIONE!"

The girl showed no signs of stopping so Harry did the only thing he could. He whipped out his wand and in one loud, booming voice, yelled, "_Stupify_!" and watched the red jet of light slam into Hermione's back. Her body tumbled forward as Harry sprinted the rest of the distance.

"Hermione! Hermione!" he was to the girl in a matter of seconds.

"Odio!" the girl gasped in pain as she sat up, old bruises burning from the contact of the spell. Her eyes snapped towards her attacker as a growl escaped through her cracked lips. The hard gaze she held softened when she saw who it was.

"Oh," her mind went blank as Harry looked down at her. "It's you."

"Yeah," Harry laughed nervously as the witch crossed her legs. "It's me."

Hermione looked up at him.

"Let me guess," she sighed as she cocked her head. "You came to ask my why the heck I almost killed that Slytherin girl?"

"Um no?" Harry sat down next to Hermione. "I actually came to see if you were alright. You looked pretty shaken up after what happened."

Hermione looked at the boy in shock. This was the first time that someone hadn't initially demanded to know why she did something.

"You are?"

"Yeah," Harry looked at her, cocking his own head. "What Lav told me was that you Orizzonte kids don't take kindly to being attacked, and you act when it happens."

Hermione sighed inwardly at that.

_Not everyone, _she thought. _Just me._

"She did?" Hermione forced a small smile on her face. "Well, I'm glad you know not to mess with one of us."

"Yeah..." Harry's voice trailed off as he looked into her chocolate eyes. "But are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione waved her hand in front of his face. "I've taken much harder hits then a simple smack from some prissy school girl."

Harry laughed, but grew serious once again.

"Hermione," his voice was full of concern, causing the girl to snap her full attention to him. "Do you consider me a friend?"

"Yeah," Hermione said without second thought. "I mean, not super close like me and Lav or the others or anything. But I mean you're a pretty cool kid, Mr. Potter."

Harry's face grew serious as he asked his next question. "Then why didn't you bother telling me, or anyone here to be precious, your last name?"

Hermione sighed, knowing this was coming. "Well, Harry, there are a lot of people who threatened the Black family-"

"-Like Dumbledore, I'm assuming," Harry put in.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded slowly, knowing she had to be careful what she said. The boy was more observant than she had initially thought. "Like him. And, well, my parents thought it'd be best if no one knew my last name till someone, who happened to be Dumbledore, figured it out."

Harry nodded in agreement, but Hermione could see some concern hiding in his eyes.

"You know what," Hermione smiled at the boy. "How about we start over?"

Harry stuck out his hand to the girl and smiled. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." She smiled as she took his in hers, the two molding together. "Hermione Black, pleasure to meet you."

From that moment on, the two began to spend most of their free time together for the next four weeks. Chatting about quidditch ("It's a horrible sport, Harry. Why risk your life to-what?-catch a flying ball?!" "A golden flying ball, Hermione.").

They chatted about school ("They don't teach Transfiguration or Charms at Orizzone?!" "No, they find both subjects rather useless." "Oh, so that's why all sixteen of Orizzonte students are in Transfiguration, year one." "Yeah..." "Except you, anyways." "Well, that's because my grandmother taught me how.")

When Hermione found out the boy knew Tonks ("Yeah I have a cousin, Tonks she's-" "Hey I know a Tonks!" "Likes to have her hair pink?" "Yeah!" "That's her!") they talked about her.

Then when Harry found out Hermione knew Remus ("We had this amazing DADA teacher, Professor Lupin-" "Remus Lupin?" "Yeah...?" "That's my godfather, Uncle Remmy!" "Seriously, Uncle Remmy?" "Yeah, he's like an older brother to my mom. And I was two when I started calling him Remmy... Stop laughing Harry, it's not_ that _funny! Ugh, you're as bad as my father, I swear.") They talked about him.

They talked about friends ("Yes, Harry, Lav _actually _thought that was a wise idea!") and they talked about small things, like the weather. ("My books!" "It's just some water Mione." "Mione?" "Yeah, I thought it fit... Do you not like it?" "No, I love it to be honest.")

The two talked about anything and everything or nothing at all. Some days they would sit by the lake and enjoy the other's company.

(((((((((())))))))))))

Harry Potter and Hermione Black sat at Orizzonte's table in the Great Hall that breakfast, discussing Hermione's family.

"You're related to McGonagall?" Harry asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, my mom is my grandmother's only child," Hermione said as she took as sip from Harry's pumpkin juice, done with her a while ago and feeling too lazy to refill it when Harry had a perfectly full glass.

"Mione," he raised an eyebrow at the girl. "That's amazing!"

Hermione smiled under his gaze as she took another sip of his juice. "Not as impressive of being related to Godric Gryffindor himself."

Harry waved his hand, his fingers trailing Hermione empty goblet (which had been placed where his goblet should have been). "I only found that out because of _your _brilliant research!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You helped too."

"If you call doodling on parchment work, then yes Mione I helped."

Hermione laughed. "Doesn't matter who did the research, Harry, it's still amazing."

"You're the direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw- that's impressive."

"Smarts aren't everything Harry," she looked at him. "Bravery is _very _important."

"And Mione you are very brave..." his voice trailed off as he glanced at Hermione's empty goblet at his plate to his full goblet in Hermione's hand.

"Hey!"

Hermione giggled as she downed the rest of the juice before Harry could snatch the cup away.

"Ha ha," Hermione handed the cup to the pouting boy as the other Orizzonte students rolled their eyes at the group. It happened every morning. Harry's juice would get stolen and he would realize too late. Lavender had told Jake, as they watching from their seats a little farther down the bench from the couple, that Harry enjoyed it too much to give it up. That and the fact that Hermione liked stealing Harry's juice as well.

Before Harry could retort, a small bird landed before the two.

Every single Orizzonte student stopped talking and stared at the bird before Hermione. Seeing that Orizzonte was the loudest group of students (though they were small, they often had friends from other tables over and talked loudly in other languages to be heard from others who didn't wish to speak English) the whole Great Hall noticed the change.

Harry glanced at the tense girl at his side and cocked his head. The color had drained from her face as well as all the other Orizzonte students in the room. He noticed Lavender was a pale as snow and Draco, Blaise, and Ebony all looked as though they were going to be gravely ill.

"Mione, what's wrong?" his emerald gaze flickered to the bird.

It was a dark gray bird with dark round eyes and a pointed beak. It was about the size of his palm, Harry decided. But he had no clue what bird it was.

Around its neck it wore a silver pendant with an engraving of two swords one lying on top of the other. In the center was a small, but distinctive 'A' placed on the blade. Around its neck it also had a miniscule letter was tied to the pendant's chain.

Hermione's fingers shook as she untied the the letter. As soon as it was free, the strange bird took off.

"Mione," Harry touched her shoulder softly, knocking her out of her trance. "What was-"

"-A swift** (1)** bird," Hermione's voice shook as she pulled out her wand. "It was a swift bird."

The tip of her wand touched letter, allowing it to grow.

Harry saw the wax stamp possessed the same pattern as that that was on the bird's pendant.

_What could it all mean?_

Hermione stood up, causing Harry to stare at her in shock.

"Where are you-"

"I'll be gone for a little while," Hermione forced a smile on her face, though everyone around bought it, Harry could tell it was fake. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

Hermione gave the boy a quick hug before quickly walking towards the exit. Harry watched as Hermione disappeared out of the doors and saw Rossi follow her out.

With a glance at Lavender, he felt his stomach drop.

_Where was she going?_

* * *

**AN: So? Got any ideas on what Hermione is? Bet you'll never guess... Or maybe you will *Shrug*. Hope it was good. Was it good? I thought it was pretty good. But, then again, I'm the author so...**

**Anywho, FOOTNOTES:**

**1- A swift bird means-****Act now in pursuit of your quest **

**Hmm... I wonder...**

**Anywho, comment, please? Or favorite, or follow- whatever floats your boat. Love ya ~M2H**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone and Back Again

**Author note: AllIsWell07 thank you for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. I seriously smacked my forehead and cursed myself. I did that **_**all **_**throughout that last chapter (because I'm working on some other things and rereading HP for the millionth time) but that's no excuse! Anywho thank ya and it should be fixed... Um... Thanks for the favoriting, following, and reviewing- you guys are the best. Hope you enjoy and merry Christmas! -M2H**

* * *

Rain hit the small window of the nearly deserted room. A red waxed candle burned dimly as it floated about in the frosty air of the attic room. A lone figure stood in front of a full length mirror, her eyes locked with her reflection.

Vivid blue eyes met hers as her pale hands ran through her curled blonde hair. She was clothed in a periwinkle silk dress. She noted that she was a few inches taller than she naturally was as well as the uncomfortable sting that was placed on her toes from the angle of her heels. Her hands slipped down off her curvy hips and towards a small slit that was only detectable if you truly knew where it lay. One of her clear painted nails scraped the very top of her holly wand.

Her hand slowly reached out towards the reflective surface before her and skimmed the cool surface.

She didn't look like how she usually did. It always fooled her when they got to this part. It always made her head spin and her mind to reel. She was someone new. It was like taking out her old self and stuffing something else into the hollow space of her body's shell. A small sigh escaped her sparkling lips as she pulled her hand away from the glass.

Before she could do any more, a sharp knock disrupted the soothing pattern that the rain gave off. Her body whirled as the oak door flew open.

There was a man, about the age of forty. Dressed in dark wizarding robes and a cocky smirk placed upon his lips-the man screamed out with arrogance.

The girl rolled her eyes at the sight of the aging man.

"You're late," she spat the words as she reached for her clutch that hung on one of the spindles of the mirror.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't speak to your father like that," the man spoke in a serious tone though his eyes told the girl otherwise.

"You aren't my father," she rolled her eyes, not in the mood to play his silly little game. "You are simply an aging man who is taking a girl to some ball. There, you will make polite chat with a few diplomatic wizards and witches and mention that your daughter is very nervous. You will make me seem like an innocent, cluess teenage girl. Then, you will ask the target, while looking at your watch, to watch your daughter because you have a meeting in another room of the house to attend to. The target will know that this meeting will take at least an hour of your time and make a move on me.

"From there," the girl smirked at the man. "You are free to call me whatever it is that you and the others call me. From that moment on I will no longer need to refer to you as "Daddy" and you will no longer need to refer to me as "your precious baby girl". We will be free to finish the rest of the night the way it is planned."

The man nodded, knowing that the girl before him had an amazing reputation. She got things done quick and flawless, never leaving behind a trace. She had never been caught, never been called out, and had never made a foolish flaw that so many had done before her. The girl before him did her job so perfectly it was almost unreal.

"Is that so?"

The girl nodded as she looped her arm through her "father's". "You should know, Rizzo," she smiled at the man, her eyes blazing with clueless innocence. "You are the one created it, after all."

The man smiled. "And you, Black," he smirked at his "daughter" "Better stop being such a smart-"

The sound of dronning thunder covered up the next words Rizzo was attempting to say.

(((())))

Four days had passed since a bushy-haired witch had left. Four days since someone, anyone, in England had seen her.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))

Lavender Brown kicked a stone down the trail as she moved slowly towards Hogwarts. Glancing up at the dark, threatening clouds she couldn't help but feel as though those clouds represented her mood. Gloom hung over her and tears threatened to spill. But there was also anger and rage that hid beneath, waiting for its moment to shine.

Eyes narrowed, she watched as the first few drops of water rained down.

"Great," she growled the words as she looked up at the rumbling sky. "Could things possibly get worse?"

"They could," a familiar voice purred. "And they just did."

Before Lavender could react, red light slammed into her back.

(((())))

"YOU LET ME IN!" Jake Prince's voice echoed down the hallways as he tried to push past seven house elves who were standing guard by the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. "MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN THERE AND SHE WAS ATTACKED!"

Thunder flashed as Madame Pomfrey appeared.

"Please calm down, Mr..."

"Prince," the boy spat as he shoved another house elf. Rage burned in his eyes as he tried to catch a glimpse as where his girlfriend was. Harry had been the one to find her, having been walking towards Orizzonte for someone unknown reason.

Harry had dropped Lavender in the hospital wing before running to get Jake. Jake then ran back alone, Harry promising he would go later.

"LET ME IN!" the boy pushed past the last line of the house elves defence, desperately wishing someone else was with him. He hadn't bothered to grab Eva or Zach on his mad dash here. Hermione was who-knows-where and Harry was busy with Rossi.

Madame Pomfrey sighed as she snapped her fingers twice. "Mr. Prince, you may go see Miss Brown."

The boy, who had been trying to yank off clinging house elves, smiled with joy. The house elves jumped off as the Orizzonte boy ran towards his passed out love. His stopped when his eyes lay on the broken girl on the bed.

Her face was covered with thick scratches and long cuts danced up her arms. Her skin was pale and the bruises seemed to bloom like flowers on her skin.

"Oh Lav," Jake collapsed onto the chair beside her. "What happened?"

((((((((((((()))))))))))))

Harry Potter looked up at Rossi with expectant eyes. Though, the headmaster seemed very content reading his book.

Harry was sitting in the man's office and he had to say, it was far better than Dumbledore's.

It was a round-shaped room with bookshelves that covered most of the walls. The only place that wasn't covered by shelves was a giant window that stood directly behind the desk. With velvet curtains pulled off to either side, rain hit the window rhythmically.

Rossi's desk was oak and possessed little clues to the man's personal life. Three books were stacked on top of each other in the top left corner and parchment and ink sat in the other. With a lovely black feathered quill laying across the worn parchment.

Farther right and back from the desk was a spiral staircase leading to who-knows-where.

Rossi, himself, had his feet kicked up on the desk and was leaning back in his chair. A thick green volume of a book was in one hand as his dark eyes scanned over each page with interest, not caring that an anxious boy was before him.

Harry sighed, glaring at the man. Why would he call him if he was simply going to read his book the whole time?

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed as they caught sight of the loopy scrawl on the parchment. Scrawled on the bottom was:

_Reason: Unknown. Arrival time: Unknown. Seriousness: Unknown Location: Unknown._

Harry's eyebrows scrunched up as he cocked his head slightly. Unknown what?

"You know, Mr. Potter," Rossi said, never taking his eyes off the page. "You really shouldn't snoop through other people's things-it's quite rude."

Harry snorted. "I'm rude?" he raised an eyebrow, temper flaring. "And what do you call yourself?"

"Rossi, of course," the man lowered the book, a smirk on his lips.

"Ha ha," Harry snarled sarcastically. "You are very clever."

"Glad you think so," the man closed the book with one hand and stood up. "But that's not why I called you to my office, Mr. Potter."

_Finally, _Harry sighed as he watched the man. _Some answers!_

"Then why did you, Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"First off, call me Rossi," the man looked at Harry. "That is what my students have always called me and I don't believe in such nonsense as being called "Headmaster Rossi". The term is much too long and gets quite annoying."

Harry nodded as the man continued.

"Secondly, Mr. Potter, could you please explain this Defense Club you started last year?"

Harry looked at the man, slightly taken aback.

"How do you know-"

"I have my sources, Mr. Potter. And no, I did not hear any of this from Miss Brown."

Harry, who was about to ask about Lavender, closed his mouth.

"Now," the man tipped back in his chair. "Would you please elaborate?"

So, Harry did. He told the man what he had taught the DA members and what they had managed to do.

"A patronus in your third year?" Rossi raised an eyebrow, lowering to his feet. "That is highly unlikely for someone, like you, who only had three years of magical training. In fact, it seems highly unlikely that your patronus could be as powerful as people say."

"You have heard?" Harry asked.

"Of course," the man waved his hand. "But, I would like to see it with my own eyes if you don't mind."

Harry, nodding, stood up and pulled out his wand. In one quick movement and a quick uttering, a glowing buck shot out of his wand and began to gallop around the room.

"Extraordinary," the man looked as the buck danced wildly in the air. "And you were saying you did this with three years of magical practice?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded, still not sure why the man kept repeating his magical training. It was as though Harry could have started earlier than he did.

"Oh why couldn't you have been born into Italy," the man shook his head. "You would have been a great edition to our school."

"Wait," Harry glanced at the man. "You don't expect students out of the country but other allow yours?"

Rossi nodded. "You have to be born in Italy and be chosen by The Seer."

"The-"

"We have a goblin," Rossi cut off quickly. "He has an amazing gift for seeing those who will be incredibly gifted with magic. But, he cannot see those who are out of Italy. It is a balance of power." Rossi added when he saw Harry's confusion. "If he could see every powerful magical being, it would be very bad for either side to get ahold of him."

Harry nodded, still slightly confused.

"Don't look into it too much," Rossi shook his head, a goofy smile on his lips. "I've known our goblin for years and I know very little about the process. It's better, when dealing with goblins, not to get too involved. It can produce massive headaches."

Harry smiled and returned to his tale.

An hour later, Rossi had heard the whole thing. And Harry had found out the real reason he was here.

"You want me," Harry pointed to himself. "To help you and Sangue manage a Battle Club that you are going to start up next week?"

"Yes," Rossi nodded.

"But... Why?"

"Mr. Potter-"

"You can call me Harry."

"Alright," the man looked at the boy. "Harry, you know why we are here. There is a threat, a deadly threat, that could kill nearly every single student out there. My students have started school since they were six and have the magical capability to do okay or better in a duel, depending on what they are studying."

"Studying? Some of them are only eleven!"

"We allow a student five years of basic magical training. Then, once most other students barely get introduced to spells, Orizzonte students can choose a career path when they are eleven and get extensive training in that field. By the time they are graduated they possess more skill in that field then some of the ones that have been there for years."

"What careers do you offer?" Harry asked, thinking along the lines of the ones they gave at Hogwarts.

"Healers and aurors obviously." Rossi stated. "They are the most popular, for obvious reasons. But there are others, of course. We train people to be Translators for our Ministry, Code-Breakers, we teach strategists. There are few who wish to go into smaller careers, but that is rare."

Harry looked at Rossi. "What is Hermione?"

Rossi looked at the boy. "What do _you _think she is?"

"She isn't a healer," Harry said slowly, trying to think of every possible option. "She couldn't heal her broken ribs."

Rossi nodded, wondering if the boy would figure it out.

"She isn't something minor or a code-breaker, she is too good for that. She isn't a translator."

"Why?" Rossi looked at the boy. That is what most people assumed the girl was. Since the girl had a problem hiding things she was good at. Like speaking multiple languages or being able to take down full grown men.

"She attacks as well. Why would a translator need to have the top-notch physical shape she is in to do their job?"

Rossi nodded slowly, watching Harry carefully.

"And she uses physical attacks too much to be an auror." Harry looked at Rossi. "I have no clue what she could be."

Rossi smiled sadly as he stared at the boy. "When you do, Harry," Rossi looked the boy in the eyes. "Do not judge her on what she is, judge her on _who _she is."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see Harry," he sighed. "I'm guessing you already know but refuse to even think of it."

Harry cocked his head at Rossi but the man simply smiled as though the previous conversation never happened.

"Well, Harry, will you help us?"

((((()))))

A golden chandelier hung from above as a blonde swung her hips to the beat of the swing music. Her eyes scanned the crowd as men watched her every move. She smiled as she allowed the glares of the other women the room to fuel her stance.

"Lovely as every Black," a handsome young man whispered into her ear as her body tensed slightly before she whirled around. Her eyes narrowed at the man before her.

With ruffled brown hair and melting chocolate eyes, the man before her could get anything he pleased with one simple whisper of his rough, husky voice that caused most women to fall under the spell. His perfectly toned body was hidden behind dashing black wizard robes.

"Aaron Ride," she spoke his name as she stared up at the man. "What pleasure do I owe thee?"

The man, Aaron, laughed as his gaze turned happy at the sight of the lovely woman before him.

"Well," he wound his arm around her hip and pulled her close to his chest. "It seems that I've been assigned to be your partner for the night."

"Oh, really?" Hermione looked up at the man with a questioning gaze.

"Of course," he pulled the girl into the waltz, his fingers threading with his. "Eleanor doesn't want her favorite bird to get damaged, now does she?"

Hermione smiled at the man before her as he twirled her in his arms. "So, what do I get to call you?"

"Alice Welsh," Hermione smiled as the two danced across the floor. "Now," she leaned close, pressing her lips to his ear. To all those watching, it seemed as though the two were lovers, when really, Hermione was close to ripping his head off his shoulders.

"Now tell me the truth. What do you think you are doing?"

Aaron smiled though his eyes possessed worry. "I have to warn you," his smiled said as he spoke the next words.

"Warn me of what?"

"They have-"

"Excuse me," a cold male voice sneered as the two suddenly stopped. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Hermione's eyes lay on the twenty-three year old target. With long golden hair and aristocrat features, he screamed wealth. His icy blue eyes narrowed at Aaron with disgust.

"No sir," Aaron lied easily as he released Hermione's hand and bowed to her shortly. "Good day Miss Welsh."

Hermione forced a smile on her face as she watched her information slip from her grasp. "Good day to you as well, Sir," she curtsied as her eyes turned to her target. His cold, dead hand curled around hers and the other one rested on her curvy hip. The music played as the two swayed, his hands wandering as they moved.

Hermione felt thoroughly disgusted but kept a smile on her lips. Only a few more dreaded hours and everything would be fine once more.

((((()))))

"Lav!" Parvati Patil's voice rang through the room as she rushed into the hospital wing. "Ohmigosh! Lav!"

"What are _you _doing here?" Eva, who was in charge of watching Lavender while Jake went to get food, stopped the panicked and nearly sobbing Gryffindor girl, a glare in her eyes. She wasn't going to let some backstabbing traitor _near _her best friend.

"I'm here to see, Lav," Parvati looked up at the girl, tears breaking free. "She's my best friend... Well was and I... I..." a hiccup escaped her lips as she sobbed into her hands. "I ruined it! I ruined everything! I'm such a..."

"Jealous fool?" a familiar voice croaked from behind.

"Lav!" Parvati ran towards the girl, sidestepping a shocked Eva. "Lavender!"

"Parvati," the broken Lavender wrapped her thin arms around Parvati.

"I'm so-"

"Shut up," Lavender said playfully. "I know you're sorry. And," Lavender cocked her head as the indian girl tried to argue. "The only thing that better leave your lips is an invite to go shopping next week. Which, after all, you now have to go on."

Parvati smiled as she pulled the girl into a tighter hug.

Miss Brown hissed in pain, her body burning. "Ouch, Pav,"

"Sorry!" the girl in question squeaked as she pulled away.

"It's okay," Lavender replied hoarsely, forcing a smile on her face. "No big-"

"Move it," Eva, who couldn't hold her excitement any longer, pushed Parvati aside lightly and hugged Lavender.

The hug was short though, as the cocoa girl pulled back and glared at Lavender. "Who did this?"

Lavender paled as she shook her head.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I have-"

Eva growled as she whirled towards Parvati. "You stay." She barked. Eva, then, turned on her heel and stalked towards the door.

"Eva where are you-"

"Going to find out who I have to beat up," Eva called back. "Because, that stupid fool, is going to be dead by sunrise. If Mins was here..." Eva's voice died at the thought of what Hermione Black would have done.

She shuttered and left the room without another word.

_If Hermione was here, _Lavender thought as she watched her friend go. _Whoever did it would be be facing a slow, malicious death in which she would make sure they would "pay". _Lavender shuttered and lay back in bed, turning her thoughts back to the positive.

Parvati and her could begin to rebuild their broken friendship _and _she got to miss a boring lecture in Charms.

"...And pink _totally _totally doesn't work on her!" Parvati cried out, a smile on her face. The girl was desperate to try to ease the girl away from the sorrowful thoughts that, she thought, filled her head.

After all, that's what best friends are for, right?

(((((((()))))))))

A week after Miss Brown's accident and the culprit still hadn't been found. But, in that week, a certain raven-haired boy managed to start a battling club with a certain school.

"...And that," Sangue waved her wand in the air, causing a majestic... Bird to erupt from the tip. "Is how you conjure a patronus!"

People "ooh"ed and "aw"ed at the sight, though some of the Orizzonte students stared at it, confused.

Ginny, who was sitting at a three table with Lavender and Parvati, raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"What type of bird is that?" the redhead cocked her head. "It looks familiar."

"It's a swift bird," Sangue said, smiling at the fading bird.

"It means 'act now in pursuit of your quest'" Luna Lovegood called out.

"That's right, Miss Lovegood," Sangue praised as Harry stared at the fading bird. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

The blonde beamed from her seat behind Lavender as Harry leaned towards Rossi, who was standing beside him.

"Isn't that the bird that delivered that letter to Hermione?"

Rossi nodded, his eyes never leaving Sangue.

"When is she getting back, by the way?"

Rossi looked at the boy, a sorrowful look in his eye. "I have no clue."

"But-"

"Now class," Sangue snapped all wandering eyes towards her body as she twirled upon the battle stage. "It's your turn. I would like you get into groups of seven and begin to practice the patronus charm."

Harry watched as students, dressed in everyday where, moved towards friends. Some linking arms, afraid that they will be separated.

Rossi smirked but was suddenly caught sight of two small eleven year olds having three fifth years tower them.

One Orizzonte girl with her blond hair pulled back into a braid was glaring up at two Ravenclaw girls and one Durmstrang boy. The second eleven year old, a cocoa skinned Beauxbatons, was trying to pull the Orrizonte girl away whilst gripping a bleeding nose.

Rossi sighed and marched over, a venomous look blazing in his dark eyes.

But before the man could yell at the teens, the small Orizzonte student whipped out her wand and pointed it at the teens, cursing in Italian.

"What are you planning, Shortstack?" a redheaded Ravenclaw sneered. "Think a first year spell is going to scare m-"

A flash of purple was followed by a shrill scream as the redhead fell onto her back. Purple smoke encircled her as the other two students slowly backed away from the frightened redhead. The smoke immobilized the girl as fear filled her. The smoke slowly morphed into two real, slithering snakes. The redhead quivered as people stared in horror.

Eyes fell onto the smirking Orizzonte student as she turned her icy gaze on the two bullies.

"Temere riempire te!" she pointed her wand at the boy, then did the same thing to the other. Purple flashes and screams as both bullies found themselves on the crowd.

The second Ravenclaw's smoke slowly morphed into the shape of a person, and as it morphed it was revealed that person possessed no face. The boy had the arms of skeleton's begin to drag him to an unknown region.

"STOP!" Rossi's loud voice boomed and his wand waved. The morphed items disappeared from shaking teens as the man turned his eyes towards his student.

"Who taught you that, Eloise?" he glared down at the girl, who looked up at him with a rebellious expression.

She didn't say a word as she slipped her wand into the holster around her wrist.

"I asked you a question, Eloise."

The girl opened her mouth to retort, sarcasm on the tip of her tongue when the doors were pushed open.

"If you give me _any _sarcasm," Rossi's voice was low as he glared down at her. "I will personally see to it that you will not leave your dorm room for a month _and_-"

"Hermione did!" Eloise got the words out, looking at her headmaster. "Hermione taught me the spell when they," she jerked her head to the still petrified teens, "Kept bullying Lola and I!"

Rossi pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked down at the student. "What is the first rule when it comes to Miss Black and spells?"

"Ask you about them afterwards," Eloise stated glumly. "But, Headmaster Rossi, they were the ones that punched Lola in the nose!"

"I don't care what they did," Rossi stated. "But what you did isn't very-"

A loud _pop _filled the air as a very panicked house elf appeared. With drooping ears and large, blue doe eyes; the elf was shaking with fear. Dressed in a purple dress, a small black apron, and a small, feminine purple top hat- the elf ran towards the middle.

"Dee-Da-Lee," Rossi looked at the elf, a mix of fear and concern etched upon his profound features. "What are you-"

"Dee-Da-Lee tried to stop her!" the elf sobbed as it ran towards the man. "But Misses... And the man... And-" the elf let out a mix between a scream and a sob and fell to her knees.

Sangue rushed to the elf while Rossi straightened up.

"Students," he looked around the room. "I'm afraid we are going to cancel tonight's meeting."

Groans left the lips of the students but with one fierce look from Orizzonte's headmaster, students began to leave the room silently.

Harry, though reluctant, followed in pursuit. Thoughts running through his head.

_Who did the strange elf belong to? What had happened? Why was Rossi so worried about an elf's appearance? _

The only answer that the Boy-Who-Lived recieved was the heart-wrenching sobs of Dee-Da-Lee.

((((((((((((())))))))))))))

Every part of her felt numb.

The pain that engulfed her body dimmed most of her senses. Her mouth, she was sure, was closed. Yet she was just as sure that the endless screeches that filled the air were also hers.

But how could that be? If her mouth was closed?

She didn't really ponder on that thought for long. She had to break free from this endless cycle she had been thrown into. She had to break away from the pain.

But she was scared.

For the first time in her life she was scared that she might not make it back. That she was going to die.

But, there was another fear, one that was far worse than death.

Was the fact that a part of her, a small, deadly part, wanted death to come.

And that tiny little part was more terrifying to Hermione then death.

(((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Draco Malfoy was worried.

No, scratch that, he was _beyond _worry. He was beyond the realm of worry and thrown into some unnamed emotion that was slowly suffocating him.

Hermione had been gone for twenty-one days now. But, to those who had heard the lie, that wasn't a long time to be gone. Hermione was, apparently, in Italy dealing with the death of her "favorite aunt". After the funeral, which was a week after she left, her new excuse was that her mother was gravely ill and her father was out on a auror mission.

She should be back in soon, was the pathetic promise that filled the air.

But there were some who knew the truth. Hermione Black was not where the lie claimed. Though, no one knew where she _really _was, Draco knew this was out of the ordinary. Hermione was gone for a week, at the latest. She had _never _been gone past that, let alone twenty-one days.

So there was Draco, as he sat in some random class in a castle he hated, worrying.

_Minny, wherever you are, _he called in his head. _I hope you're safe._

Who knew that the girl was far from that.

(((((((()))))))))))

"_Reducto!"_

"_Avis!"_

Feathers fluttered around the room as Harry and Jake grinned at each other, smirking like idiots.

It had been twenty-seven days since Miss Black had disappeared. Now, some were wondering where the girl had gone to, but she was also a distant memory for most. After all, she was a strange, strange girl.

But, while the mysterious girl was gone, Harry had been spending more time with the Orizzonte students. As well as taking private lessons from Rossi to devop his magic skills.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_**Harry," Rossi called after one Defense class. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"**_

_**Ron, who Harry had been walking with, rolled his eyes and slapped Harry on the back.**_

"_**Good luck mate," the redhead said before running up to Neville and Seamus to discuss quidditch.**_

_**Harry, on the other hand, walked towards the Orizzonte headmaster, a confused look on his face.**_

"_**Yes sir?" the boy asked as the last student left the room. **_

"_**Harry," Rossi looked at the boy, who had quickly become one of Rossi's favorite. Though, the boy was only second to one Miss Black, a girl who he had trained for years. "You're magical capability is amazing."**_

"_**Thank you?" Harry said, cocking his head at the headmaster. What was the man getting at.**_

"_**But, I feel that something is blocking it."**_

"_**Blocking it?!"**_

"_**Yes," Rossi nodded gravely. "It seems that someone has capped off your full potential."**_

"_**Who would do such a t-"**_

"_**Many a people, Harry," Rossi cut off the boy. "You are a direct descendant from Godric Gryffindor himself. It is no secret with a bloodline like that that you will possess incredible power. Enemies would cap it to make you weaker. But," Rossi looked at the boy sadly. "Some would also cap it to use it to control you. In hopes that you will follow their wishes because you do not possess full magic power."**_

"_**Why would-"**_

"_**With capped magic," Rossi knew exactly what the emerald eye boy was questioning. "Spells can backfire, not work to their full extent, and, for long periods of time, capped magic can slowly dwindle your magical core."**_

_**Harry stared wide-eyed at the man. **_

"_**How long does it take for your magical core to dwindle?"**_

"_**Well," Rossi rubbed his chin. "It depends on the wizard. But, most commonly, anywhere from fifteen to twenty years of capped magic that this can begin to happen."**_

_**Harry paled slightly. **_

"_**Which means-"**_

"_**That, if you were capped from birth, that it might be dwindling now."**_

_**Harry nodded slowly. "Who do you think would do such a thing?"**_

"_**Well," Rossi sighed, knowing **_**exactly **_**who had done the deed but had no right to tell the boy. That was for him and his godfather to discuss. "We can worry about that after we uncap your magic."**_

"_**How do we do that?"**_

"_**With a **_**lot **_**of pain and goblin magic," Rossi grimaced.**_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

Harry had his magic uncapped two days later. And, to be honest, he never felt better. Things that used to be a challenge he quickly tackled. In a week he went from the middle of most of his classes to the top of most. Malfoy, now being the second in all of the classes he stared with Harry. (This made Harry smirk.) The only one that had managed to beat him was one Hermione Black.

And after the Uncapping (as he and Rossi called it), Rossi started training him. Teaching him spells that he could only dream of doing.

"You really think you can beat me Potter," Jake teased as he kept his wand level.

"_Immobulus!" _Harry called. The spell slammed into Jake and propelled the poor boy several feet back. Harry smirk as the boy lay there, immobilized.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," Rossi congratulated as the rest of the Battle club clapped from the boy. Harry smiled as he quickly muttered the counter curse. Jake was released and wore a shocked expression.

"That was some power Potter," Jake said as Harry helped the boy up.

"You're not so bad yourse-"

Like déjà vu, a _pop _crackled through the air.

Dee-Da-Lee appeared once more.

"Dee-Da-Lee tried to send Misses hospital wing," she squeaked as she rushed towards where Sangue and Rossi stood. "But Misses wouldn't listen to Dee-Da-Lee and-"

The doors blew open by what appeared to be a mutation spell of _reducto. _Two people walked in.

Well, one carrying the other.

The one who was carrying the other caused most the of the female population to gap and drool. The man was handsome with brown hair and a toned body. His arms was wrapped around another very familiar girl, though that wasn't a relief for a Harry.

Hermione's right leg was bleeding severely, though was poorly wrapped up by the fabric that hung off her body in rags. Her hair was ragged and was cut unevenly to her chin. Her eyes had dark circles and bruises blossomed up her arms and exposed legs. Strangle marks surrounded her deathly pale throat and her wrists were bleeding and swollen from her bounds.

The girl muttered something in some strange language before coughing violently, blood splattering onto the sweat-stained floor. She muttered something to the boy carrying her, who shook his head at it. She growled before coughing right into his face. As red dotted his handsome face, Hermione threw herself out of his arms and limped over to Rossi and Sangue, a wild look in her eye.

"Hermione!" Sangue yelled and rushed towards the girl. "What happened."

Hermione shook her head, speaking in a collage of multiple languages.

"Hermione speak English!" Sangue grabbed the girl by bleeding face and forced Hermione to look at her. Speaking slowly, she asked the question again. "What happened?"

Hermione pushed Sangue away, making the teacher take a few steps back.

Hermione's hands shook as Harry rushed towards, her pushing past the grouping people.

"He has risen," Hermione rasped, cocking her head. "He's back."

And with that, she passed out.

* * *

**Sorry it took so **_**loooonnnnggg **_**to update! I didn't think it would. And sorry it's probably not my greatest, but it has to be at a quicker pace so things can start happening. Anywho, comment, review, blah blah blah. Love Ya ~M2H**


	5. Chapter 5: Spilled Pumpkin Juice

**Author Note: Hello readers! Oh goodness, you should first know something about this chapter. See, my friend wanted the two to kiss and... Well, this is how it went:**

**Friend: Can they kiss now?**

**Me: No, it's too soon.**

**Friend: Make them kiss _!**

**Me: No!**

**Friend: KISS! KISS! KISS!**

**Me: Ugh you're annoying!**

**Friend: Annoying enough to make you make them kiss?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Friend: *Hits shoulder repeatively***

**Me: *Sore and trying to bat her away* Oh FINE!**

**Friend: *Fist pump***

**Me: *Write kiss scene***

**LATER**

**Me: (Friend is gone) *Takes out kiss scene and laughs loudly.**

**TAKE THAT SOPHIE! Don't hit writers- they just won't do it... Not that they won't kiss. They will, eventually, but not now. Anywho, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_In a dark, cool room that the strange group was gathered in. With low sloping ceilings that were barely visible from the surrounding shadows; rough walls with strange glossy engravings; and a strange round pit in the center. The space was illuminated by candles that were suspended in the air. Thirteen hooded figures stood, evenly spaced, around the pit. _

_There was a center to the pit, which held six pathways that branched off from it. On that round platform was two females._

_One was in a low cut white dress with a matching piece of fabric tied around her mouth. She was tied onto a dark parallel board with glowing purple markings._

_The other female was dressed in a similar attire that the thirteen hooded figures were, except her own hood was down to reveal wide blond hair and crazed gray eyes._

"_Such a pretty little _girl_," the blonde drawled as she held a silver dagger close towards her own pale face. "I wonder what would happen if I just..." The blonde giggled as she placed the sharp piece of metal in her hands on the bruised cheek of her victim. _

_The victim flinched slightly as the metal dug into her skin. _

"_And the blood," the blonde inhaled deeply, leaning her face close to the other girl. "How pure. how _sweet_-"_

"_Adele!" a harsh male snapped, causing the blonde to flinch. "Do _not _touch her, she is the Master's."_

_Adele turned her eyes towards the approaching figure. With ink colored hair and blazing eyes the color of shadows, the captive victim watched as fear plagued her soul. _

"_Can't I have a taste?" Adele slumped her shoulders and allowed her voice to resemble that of a child's as she looked at the approaching man with pleading eyes. "One ta-"_

"_No," the man replied shortly. "She is for the Master and only for him."_

"_You _never _let me have _any _fun Ale!" Adele whined as she crossed her arms and stomped one of her high heel shoes. "Never!"_

"_Silence!" Ale roared, glaring at the girl before him. "You fool!"_

_Adele simply rolled her eyes before turning back to the victim,_

"_Oh well," a smirk crossed Adele's sparkled lips as she watched her prey squirm. "I still get to watch the _unimaginable _pain that you're going to have to face."_

_The victim shuttered as she closed her eyes tight. She knew that as soon as the clock struck midnight the chanting would begin and all Hell would break loose. _

"_Its almost time," Ale snapped, looking at the people around him. "The-"_

"_And yours is almost up," a cool voice called from the back. Heads and eyes snapped towards the disturber._

_Adele screeched loudly before slamming her foot down like a child._

"_Aw, how touching," the voice called. "You missed me."_

_((((((((((())))))))))))))_

A scream shuddered through the air as one Hermione Black lost herself in endless black. A fire like no other burned her skin as she felt strong magic roll off her body in waves. Her hands were digging deep into whatever was underneath her broken body. Hermione curved her body upward, screeching as everything came crashing down upon her.

Her lungs began to close up as voices tried to overpower her never-ending wails. Her mind began to go into overload as her heart began to beat too-fast against her chest.

Was she dead? Was this what Hell was like? A never-ending cycle of pain that wracked her body mercilessly?

She felt forces pushing on her body but forced her own magic to push it away. Push the forces far away, in hopes of breaking that burning force.

Then, she felt it.

Five fingers wrapped around her arm as another hand put itself onto her face. As the other's skin made contact with hers, the fire began to disappear from those areas.

Heavenly bliss filled Hermione's soul as she slowly began to calm. But the pain came back tenfold as the person removed their hands away from her again. She screeched in protest as began to thrash against it.

The person placed their hands tentatively on either side of her face. The pain, like magic disappeared. Content filled her as Hermione slowly lowered herself down. The hands moved slowly down her face and grazed her sensitive neck. Hermione winced but said nothing as each hand moved down her arms and intertwined with her bleeding fingers.

Two words left her lips as she moved towards the person, a content smile on her face as she lost herself into the heavenly bliss. Something she hadn't felt in years.

"Don't leave."

(((((((()))))))))

"Never," Harry whispered the words softly as he rubbed his thumb softly over the back of Hermione's hands. His emerald eyes stayed lock with the sleeping form of a very peaceful Miss. Black.

Her breathing was even and steady as she lay as close to him as the bed allowed.

"Well shoot," Eva's voice broke the silence. "If we'd had known Harry possessed some magi-"

Lavender, who found the whole thing quite romantic, slammed her elbow into Eva's stomach.

"Shut up, Ev," Lavender hissed, checking to see if the sweet moment between her sister-in-every-way-except-blood and one of her closest Hogwarts friends was doing. To her utter delight, Harry seemed to not have heard a word; too focused on Hermione to care. Lavender sighed aloud as she leaned against Jake.

"They are so _darling _together," she whispered as she watched Harry brush a strand of Hermione's hair away from her face. Hermione sighed with content at this and moved her head closer.

"Your such a romantic, Lav," Jake rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"They're sweet," Lavender defended. "They are _perfect _together!"

Jake laughed slightly as he pulled his girlfriend closer, allowing their noses to touch.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"Sexy-hot is what you mean," Lavender said, her eyes locked with Jake's.

"Incredibly."

The two closed the space between them as Zach and Eva groaned.

"They are _so _gross," Eva groaned as she slowly slipped away from the kissing couple, Zach in tow.

"I know right?" Zach asked as the two crept out of the nearly empty Hospital Wing.

"Yeah..." Eva paused as the two stepped out into the empty corridor. A wicked smile crossed her lips as she threaded her fingers with Zach's and began to pull him towards an empty hall.

Zach smirked at the idea and followed eagerly.

((((((()))))))))

It was late into the night, not a soul was awake in the building. In the Medical Wing were two teens. Both broken far more than they appeared.

Harry Potter felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to call him out of his latest nightmare.

"Harry!" a female voice called. "Harry!"

_The voice of an angel, _Harry mused as he tried to fight away the fears that plagued his head.

"Harry come back to me," the female sounded close to tears.

At the thought of the unknown girl crying, Harry snapped out of his nightmare and snapped his eyes open. There before him lay a beautiful, yet broken, girl.

_Hermione..._

Harry lifted his head and brought his free hand to her face; but careful not to disturb any of her barely healing wounds.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his emerald eyes.

(((())))

Hermione Black looked at the boy with slight confusion. One minute he was muttering and hissing like a snake and the next he asks if _she _is okay.

"I'm fine," Hermione's voice broke at the lie. She had no clue why she was so horrible at lying to him. She was an exceptional liar. But as soon as the deceiving words left her lips, something would happen to let him know she was lying.

"You're not," Harry whispered.

Hermione didn't answer but leaned her head into his hand.

"What about you?" she murmured after a few moments.

"I'm fine," Harry lied, though he knew very well that Hermione didn't believe a word. "I'm more concerned about you."

"Don't be," Hermione grimaced. The girl moved a hand but winced as a slowly closing wound scraped across the fabric.

"I am," Harry said, watching as Hermione slowly brought her scarred hand to his face. "And with good reason."

Hermione sighed. "By morning, Madame King will see that I am awake and then she will heal all my wounds."

"But she said-"

"Harry," Hermione cut him off, putting her forehead gently on his. "Everything will be alright, okay? I'm fine."

Harry stared deep into her eyes, trying to find something. He ran his thumb across her cheek, making the girl shutter slightly. The girl held his gaze and ran her hand towards Harry's free one, intertwining her fingers with his. Comfort flooded her system as she smiled softly.

After what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes, Harry said two words that held more passion and care then Hermione had ever heard in them.

"I'm sorry."

A lone tear slipped out, but was quickly caught by Harry; who wiped it away softly.

"Why do you care so much?" her voice cracked as she closed her eyes at the contact of his fingers. "Why do you care so much about _me?_"

Harry paused, so many thoughts and feelings running through him.

_I feel a connection to you._

_I feel as though I've known you before._

_You're the only thing that makes me feel _real _anymore. _

_The only thing that allows something as broken as I feel _something _besides a constant anger and pain that are almost always present._

_You're the only thing that's _real _in a world of Pretend._

"There are so many things," Harry whispered. "So many things that could answer that question."

"Tell me one," Hermione spoke in a hushed tone. "I dare you."

So Harry, feelings colliding, did the only thing he could think of.

But he waited too long. Hermione slowly pulled her hands away and pulled the covers closer to her face.

Cursing himself mentally, he slowly stroked her face.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

She opened her mouth, a thousand things wanting to come through her cracked lips.

_Kiss me._

_Do you... Care for me?_

_How could you lead me on like that?!_

_Don't you feel as though we are somehow... Connected?_

_I thought you were a Gryffindor._

"Nothing," she forced her lips into a smile and her eyes to brighten. But the boy across didn't look convinced.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Hermione closed her eyes and reached her hand towards him, missing the feeling she got by touching him.

_And I might as well give him a hint as well, _Hermione thought before mentally hitting herself. _Bad Mione! Don't go after Harry... Oh Sono un pazzo! I'm even calling myself that cute nickname he gave me... STOP IT! This is Harry! Harry Freaking Potter! Just a boy from Hogwarts... Sure, he's extremely good looking, no doubt covered in muscle, and very sweet. Not to mention funny, charming, and -gosh- those eyes of his! There is no gem in the world that could match them! And they fit him so well... STOP THINKING OF HIM! You can _NEVER _be with him! It won't work. I'm probably going to be dead in a few years anyway. And if I'm not, I'm too messed up to have love in my life. People like me don't deserve love from a boy like him..._

A sigh escaped her lips.

"Are you alright Mione?" Harry looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine."

"Liar," Harry rolled his eyes, leaning closer. "Tell me what's wrong."

Hermione bit her lip, contemplating if it was really worth telling him.

"I just really want some pumpkin juice," Hermione forced her face to blush as she smiled softly up at him.

Harry knew that wasn't the real reason but smiled all the same.

"Okay," he spoke softly. "I'll get you some, okay?"

Hermione nodded, watching as the boy turned away and left to go retrieve an item she honestly didn't need.

Her eyes followed his retreating body till it had fully disappeared from the confines of the Orizzonte's Medical Wing. Placing her injured hands on her face, she slowly shook her head.

She was like a puppy, she decided. A love sick puppy who was falling quickly for some raven haired boy. A boy that she could never _ever _be with.

"Wow," a familiar voice sounded from her left, causing her to turn. "I never thought he would leave."

Aaron smirked as a growl escaped the girl's lips. A beautiful girl with almond shape eyes and black hair. She smiled sadly at Hermione as she pulled out her wand.

Hermione sighed as she glanced warily between the two.

"Miss Black," the woman spoke softly. "Why don't you tell Mr. Rider and I what happened to you whilst I get to work on healing your wounds?"

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking in a strange language. A language that only a small amount of people could distinguish and speak.

((((())))

Harry Potter held the golden goblet close to his chest as he headed back towards the hospital wing. He had to walk to Hogwarts to go fetch Hermione her requested pumpkin juice because Orizzonte's strange and vast building did not have a kitchen.

He sighed as he glanced down at the orange liquid in his hands. He had trekked all the way to Hogwarts to retrieve _this?!_

What was wrong with him?

_You're falling way too fast, Potter. _He thought as he pushed open the front doors to the Orizzonte building. _Wait... Who said I was falling?_

But the question received a mental facepalm as he walked to the hospital wing. Suddenly an arm slammed into his back as two figures pushed past him.

The cup he had gotten Hermione fell to the floor as the two figures hurried by. One was far taller than the other. The short one was a female, with a curvy body and straight chestnut hair. The other was male and towered the woman. He possessed long lustrous black hair. The man called back in a rough voice, "Sorry!" before hurrying off.

A string of curses left Harry's mouth as he cleaned up the mess the others caused. Though, to his utter annoyance, the pumpkin juice was savlangable. Half of him wanted to go back to Hogwarts and retrieve another glass but the other, more stubborn, part told him to go see Hermione first. He was sure that she would understand what had happened.

So the Boy-Who-Lived hurried to the medical wing, the goblet in his hands. The boy pushed open the door and ran to Hermione's bed. But, he stopped at the sight. The two people who had pushed past him were standing by Hermione's bed.

"Oh my baby!" the woman cried as she threw her arms around Hermione.

"Momma! Papa!" Hermione looked at both her parents in shock. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**AHHHHH! Sirius is here! Sirius is here! Oh what do you think will happen?! Sorry about being sooooooooo late! End of semester D: and I had to get good grades otherwise you wouldn't hear from me till summer. Anywho, hope you enjoy! Love ~M2H**


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar Yet

**Author Note: So, this lovely thing called **_**grounding **_**happened because...Yeah. Anywho I'm back and ready to write. **

**Can I just say how much I love my readers? I love you guys a lot. Also, I'm **_**so **_**sorry about that last chapter. My shortest yet! Anywho, here is the long await meeting... Enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Juliet Black, and Orrizonte student besides Hermione, people from flashbacks, and Hermione's unhealthy obsession with pumpkin juice.**

* * *

"Momma! Papa!" Hermione Black voice broke as her parents in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius Black smirked down at his beloved daughter. "What parents wouldn't be here?"

"Dad-"

"Our baby girl got hurt," Juliet smiled softly at her daughter, pressing a kiss to Hermione's hairline. "We had to see for ourselves if you were alright."

Hermione, though, looked up at her parents with fear. "But Dumbledor-"

"Hermione," Sirius cut his daughter off. "I don't care if that washed-up liar is here. Besides," Sirius smirked again. "It's about time we show that old bat that the Blacks are still as powerful as ever."

Hermione smiled sadly and wrapped both arms around her parents neck, resting her chin between the two adults' shoulders.

"I love you."

"Love you more," Juliet and Sirius teased as they squeezed their daughter tighter.

Hermione smiled turned real as she opened her eyes. A gasp left her throat as her smile grew on her face.

"Harry!" her voice rang out like a bell as she laid eyes on the Boy-Who-Lived, who was standing in the doorway.

A sheepish smile crossed the raven-haired boy's face as the two Black adults whirled around. Looks of shock took over the features of the two older Blacks as Hermione waved Harry over.

"Did you bring my pumpkin juice?" the girl raised her eyebrows as she scanned him over. To be honest, she was slightly glad Harry showed. It would mean there would be a smaller likelihood her parents would wonder what had happened...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**The periwinkle dress skimmed the floor as she twirled around the room. Hands gripped her waist tight as eyes followed her and his every movement. His golden hair caught the soft light from the glowing chandelier as his hard steel eyes locked on with her chest. **_

"_**If you don't mind me saying Miss Welsh," he purred to the girl in his arms. "You look spectacular tonight. The best looking woman in the room."**_

_**Hermione forced a smile on her face as she keep all emotion out of her eyes. How she longed to run away from his grasp. But she allowed him to clench her small hand in his paper-like one and forced a shy smile to grace her lips.**_

"_**You don't mean that, Mr. Gilmore."**_

_**Mr. Gilmore gave a smile that made Hermione's skin crawl. He leaned close, his hot, wretched breath against the bare skin of her neck. "And you are, by far, the most appealing woman in the room any man would agree full-heartedly."**_

**Double meaning, **_**Hermione thought as the feeling that she was about to vomit took over. But a smile appeared on her lips as Harold pulled away. Hermione pushed down on his shoulders, pulling herself to his ear.**_

"_**Is that so?" Hermione whispered, causing the man to shiver. "I'm the most **_**appealing **_**woman?"**_

_**Harold nodded, like a small child awaiting a reward, causing a chuckle to escape Hermione's lips. **_

"_**Well then Mr. Gilmore would you like to find out why I'm so...**_**appealing?"**

_**The man nodded, his suit feeling tight. Hermione smirked victoriously as she pulled away. Lust took over Mr. Gilmore's eyes as he cleared his throat.**_

"_**Call me Harold," he whispered as the two resumed dancing. **_

"_**Harold," Hermione forced a smile as they moved. Her heart clenched at the name, the image of a certain boy filling her head. Harold was too close to Harry, in Hermione's opinion. **_

_**Hermione slipped out of his grasp the moment the violins stopped playing. Harold stood in the crowd and watched the swaying hips of the blonde girl. She glanced back at him, giving him a flirtatious smile and a wink before locking her gaze forward. **_

_**Hermione slipped one of the oak doors quietly and moved slowly down the empty hallway. The door opened and Harold rushed in, lust burning in his eyes. Hermione disappeared down the corridor and let a girlish giggle escape her lips. She had no clue where she would be taking him, but wherever it would have to be private.**_

_**The footsteps of Mr. Gilmore rang out in the hallway as Hermione moved quicker.**_

"_**Come on Miss Welsh," Harold called as Hermione let out another childish giggle. "Where are you?"**_

"_**Catch me!" Hermione called out breathlessly as Harold chuckled.**_

_**An arm wrapped itself around Hermione's waist as a hand placed itself onto Hermione's lips, cutting off her gasp. She was pulled quickly into an empty room as her kidnapper removed its hand from her waist. A blade was placed up against Hermione's voice as a low, male voice whispered in her ear: "If you want to live, Miss Welsh, I suggest you do as I say."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Hands wrapped themselves around Hermione's shoulders as voices replaced the screaming in her head.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Her name being repeated over and over again.

But her body hurt as memories engulfed her in her fragile state. How she wished to escape. Run far away...

...But you can't run from yourself.

She threw her arms around one, sobbing into a shoulder. _Everything hurt. Everything hurt and burned and ached and-_

"It's all right, 'Mione," a sweet, familiar voice whispered as his arms pulled her onto his lap. "You're safe."

_Safe._

She wanted to pull away and laugh. Scoff in his face and taunt him. When someone else had done that-heck! Even when her parents said that-it was a lie to Hermione. But when the words left Harry's lips...

Hermione felt it.

Tucked away in his arms, her horrific world didn't exist anymore. She was free from the shackles of nightmares and could accomplish anything. Hermione couldn't hear the taunts and sick laughter. She couldn't hear her screams that bounced in her head. Hermione didn't see the shadows of her enemies or feel the blade of a knife. She didn't taste the poison or smell the acid of burning flesh.

She could only hear _his _voice as he whispered a promise of safety into her ear. She could only feel his arms wrapped around her small figure. She could smell _him. _The addictive scent that was so... So Harry. He smelled woodsy yet he smelled like old books. He smelled like crisp winters and warm summers. He smelled like morning coffee and he smelled like sweet tea. It was hard for Hermione to pinpoint exactly what he smelt like, but it was intoxicating.

Hermione looked up and locked eyes with his; emerald filling her vision. The only sense that wasn't focused on Harry was Taste. Hermione's mind briefly went over the idea on how he would taste. Would he taste like the freshest strawberries in the summer or would he taste like coffee. Perhaps he would taste like pumpkin juice or her favorite chocolate cake. Maybe he tasted like a feeling. Maybe he tasted like warm summer rays or perhaps he tasted like the feeling at birthdays. He could taste like the feeling she got when she opened a new book. Or he could taste like laughter. He could taste like sea down in Cape Leeuwin, Australia where the Indian Ocean collides with what the people of Australia call the Southern Sea.

Maybe he tasted like Everything or perhaps he tasted like Nothing.

Curiosity almost won as Hermione's eyes darted to Harry's lips. She wanted to know so _badly. _It was an urge that pushed her forward. But there was a thought that released her from the clutches of Curiosity.

_He couldn't love a killer._

((((((()))))))

"'Mione?' Harry looked down at the girl in his arms. One minute she was sobbing uncontrollably and the next she is staring at him with a mix of curiosity and wonder. But now, the look was replaced by an emotionless face.

"Thank you," Hermione's voice was tense as she buried her face farther into his chest. "Thank you."

"Anytime 'Mione," Harry whispered into the girl's ear as he glanced up as the worried parents. It was the first time he actually got a decent look at the people who raised Hermione as well as the people who roughly shoved him in the halls a few minutes prior.

The woman had long chestnut hair and almond colored eyes. Sorrow swam inside them, though, as she stared at her daughter's broken form. The man, on the other hand, held dark, wild hair that could match Hermione's. His eyes were a steel gray.

Harry cocked his head as he stared at the couple intently. Where had he seen them? There faces were familiar, as though he could place seeing them somewhere.

"Do I kn-" the words that left Harry's lips were cut off as the medical wing doors were flung open. Professor McGonagall ran in, her graying hair slipping out of its tight bun.

"Mom?" the woman asked, her body moving towards McGonagall. The man followed her shortly after. "Mom! What's-"

"Dumbledore," McGonagall wrapped her arms around her daughter and her son-in-law. "He's coming."

"But-"

"You need to leave now," McGonagall pushed the two away from her body. "Before he sees you have managed to slip on campus. Take the stairs and escape to the field, hide in the forest. You have little time."

"Minerva-" the man tried but with one fierce look from the older woman, the man closed his mouth.

"Fine," the man sighed, grabbing his wife's hands and casting a look back at his daughter and Harry.

"Keep her safe, Harry," Sirius called before darting towards the exit, his wife's hand firmly grasped in his.

Harry watched as the couple disappeared, his mouth slightly open. How had the man known his name?

((((((())))))))

Hermione heard her grandmother yell at her parents to leave. Then she heard her father call out to Harry _by name. _Hermione's mind began to whirl as heeled shoes clacked. The girl felt her grandmother's gaze and the corresponding hand stroke her hair fondly.

"Oh my darling granddaughter," McGonagall whispered in French. "Why does everything choose to chase after you and Mr. Potter?"

Hermione didn't know exactly what that last part implied but reached out to her grandmother all the same.

"Grand-mère," Hermione whispered, holding her arms wide to her grandmother. Aside from the moment in Harry's arms where everything just toppled over, she never cried in front of others. There was only two exception, well maybe three now. But it didn't involve her parents or her friends. It wasn't her teachers or her leaders. It wasn't her favorite cousins, Tonks and Draco. Her godfather, Remus, had seen her tears at her younger ages. When Hermione first found out the pain Remus felt when he went through his transformation. When Hermione first had to get stitches that had been done by hand. When Hermione first fell down the steps and managed to break her arm and hit her head. Remus had seen her cry when she pretended to be brave for her parents. Hermione could count how many times she cried in front of her godfather on one hand.

The other was her grand-mère. She had been there for Hermione when Hermione found out that the baby sister she always wanted wasn't coming. Grand-mère was there when it was Hermione's first time spilling blood. Grand-mère was there when Hermione awoke with her first wave of nightmares. Grand-mère was there when Hermione ran into her first, real fear. If Hermione counted the times Grand-mère had seen her cry, it would be a grand total of eight, counting the moment they were in.

Don't get her wrong; Hermione's parents had been there for far more than the Grand-mère or Uncle Remmy. They had been there the nights when they had to shake her awake because she had been screaming, again, because of the nightmares. They had sat with her till the wee hours of the mourning nursing hot chocolate with her when she didn't want to sleep that night. Her dad prevented her from trying Firewhisky because she had heard it could help her deal with the pain. Her mother wrote her every single day in her early years at Orrizonte when Hermione had been worried about making friends. But Hermione could stand the pain that swam in their eyes when she cried. It hurt her to see that she was hurting them so much.

Hermione hastily wiped away the tears on her face as she stood up and greeted her beloved Grand-mère.

"Oh, ma chère douce," McGonagall whispered as she hugged the small girl. **(ANTranslate: Oh, My sweet dear.)**

Before Hermione could respond or Harry slip out of the room, the doors flew open once again.

The two hugging family members jumped away quickly as Albus Dumbledore walked proudly into the room flanked by Severus Snape.

McGonagall pushed Hermione back towards Harry, walking quickly towards her boss.

"Albus I-"

"Minerva," Albus looked at the woman. "How is the girl?"

"Miss. Black seems to be stable," McGonagall whispered, forcing a grave smile on her lips. "But I'm afraid that is all I know."

Albus narrowed his eyes as Hermione threaded her fingers with Harry's.

"Harry," she whispered softly, grabbing her wand slowly from the table as the three teachers conversed.

"Yes?" Harry glanced over at the girl as she dug the tip of her wand into his side.

"I'm going to cast a spell on you, okay?" Hermione's questioned was rhetorical, but Harry nodded anyway. "So don't be alarm."

"What type of-"

"Mr. Potter?"

"_Bloccare la mente e nascondere i segreti." _Hermione whispered softly. **(ANTranslate: Lock the mind and hide away the secrets.)**

Harry felt a warm buzz fall over him as he looked at his headmaster.

"Yes sir?"

"I didn't expect to see you here," Albus smiled softly, his eyes twinkling. Harry body suddenly went cold as the headmaster's eyes twinkled brighter. Harry stared as his headmaster's eyes narrowed in confusion as Hermione placed her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Something wrong Dumbledore?" Hermione said softly, a small frown on her face. "You seem upset."

The old man turned his gaze to the girl, his eyes narrowing.

"Just slightly Miss. Black," the man admitted as Albus turned his gaze to Harry. "Mr. Potter I suggest you head back with Professors McGonagall and Snape as well as myself."

"Actually, Headmaster," Rossi stepped into the room, the handsome man from before as well as Ms. Sangue following him. "I'm afraid I'm going to need to talk to Mr. Potter about that defense class. But," Rossi's smirk grew wider as he patted Harry on the shoulder. "I can walk the boy back when we're done."

"Actually Rossi, I am afraid I would like Mr. Potter-"

"It's rather important," Sangue interrupted. "And, I mean, you _are _the one that suggested at that staff meeting a month ago that we should have a defense club."

"Defense club?" Hermione whispered softly as she scooted closer to Harry.

Harry nodded, glancing over at the girl. Without thought, his arm wrapped itself around the girl's slender hip and pulled her gently closer. Hermione followed and placed her head on his shoulder, a small smile on her lips.

"Indeed I did," Dumbledore growled, not liking where this was going.

"And, you _did _suggest that Mr. Potter help lead this."

"I did," Dumbledore hissed. "But-"

"_But nothing,_" Sangue cocked her hip, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Now, Headmaster, I know you are probably _very _busy. So we will take it upon ourselves to drop Mr. Potter back at the castle before curfew."

Dumbledore shook with anger as he turned on his heel, stalking out of the room with a stunned Snape and a smirking McGonagall.

(((((((((((())))))))))))

Three days passed, yet the bushy haired Orizzonte had yet to show her face.

"Harry!" Renee Sangue's voice bounced off the walls as one raven haired boy walked away from his last class at the Orizzonte building.

The boy turned, looking at the pretty woman.

"Yes Professor Sangue?"

"Can I see you in my office?" the woman looked around. "There is something I need to discuss with you, in private."

Harry cocked his head, confusion crossing his face.

"About what, Professor?"

"Well," Sangue leaned close. "I think it's time that you and I had a chat about the situation Ms. Black is currently in."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Love you all! ~M2H**


	7. Chapter 7: Specifically Vague

**I'm so sorry! Summer is supposed to be relaxing but, instead, I've been even busier! School, soccer, traveling, school, blah blah blah.**

**Author Note: I own nothing :/ Nothing at all.**

* * *

A blonde slipped down the streets of Diagon Alley, eyes turned as people stepped away. Hands covered mouths and bodies shook. Happy cries turned to worried whispers as power washed over the magical community in waves.

The blonde didn't acknowledge a soul, she simply kept her head high and her eyes forward. Her eyes spotted her destination and her red lips turned upwards slightly as her dark cloak snapped behind her as she turned swiftly on her raised heel. Her hands pushed on a door of the empty shop and her fingers snapped the magical lock. The bell's dull ring echoed around the endless shelves as footsteps shuffled slowly.

"I'm not expecti-" Garrick Ollivander stopped, his pale silver eyes filled with displeasure.

"Oh." He sounded annoyance as he glared at the curved figure. "What are you doing here, Miss Adele?"

The woman smiled, her white teeth sparkling in the dark light.

"I just have one question, Garrick."

"I told you," the old man snapped, his eyes narrowing. "I owe you nothing."

"And as I have told you," Adele hissed. "It isn't wise to mess with the Night's children."

The man paled as the woman flashed her sharpened fangs.

"Now then," the woman walked around her eyes narrowing at the hundreds of boxes she would never be allowed to touched. She could never hold a wooden rod in her palm and utter incantations to make her darkened life easier. Her eyes darkened. "Garrick I only need you to do me one thing."

"I refuse," the man stated, crossing his arms.

Adele smiled turning back and propping her elbows on the counter. Her gray eyes seemed to swirl as she leaned in close. Garrick felt himself slip and his mind fog as the gray eyes seemed to consume him.

"What can you tell me about Mr. Tom Riddle?"

"Harry, tea?" Sangue offered a black cup to her guest, her eyebrow raised.

"No thanks," Harry shook his head. "Not at the moment."

Sangue shrugged, dark curls tumbling down her back. "Suit yourself," she poured herself a cup before raising it to her stained lips. She sighed, sipping the liquid and wondering where she should begin.

_There is so much and so little of it is mine._

She shook her head.

"Harry," her eyes spotted the boy. "Tell me what you know about Hermione Black?"

"Er..." the woman bit her lip, unsure. "I...what?"

The woman sighed, setting down the fragile cup. "Harry, where do you think Hermione went?"

Harry's brow furled. "I have no clue."

"Do you have any idea what attacked her?"

"No, I don't."

"Harry," the woman leaned forward. "You know what she is, what she is _trained _to be. We both know that the truth is rather obvious. Especially since that girl refuses to lay low."

"I'm not-"

"Think," Sangue snapped. "Think about it Harry."

The woman stood up, her body moving around the desk towards one of the towering shelves. Harry stared, searching his thoughts for anything.

_No, she can't... It's impossible._

"Ehhem," Sangue coughed, her lips forming a sad smile as she saw the boy jump. His emerald eyes darted down to the volume in her hands. His eyes widened at the familiar symbol of the clashing swords and dominate 'A'. His hands shook as he took the book into his hands and flipped through the worn pages.

Languages of all kinds filled the pages along with strange and twisted images depicting death and decay. But, near the beginning he caught a snippet of English:

_They are meant to live in the shadows, the keep their people safe. The Covenant trains slayers, hunters, reapers-__Assassins._

There was a lone bed and shelves of books that lines the walls. There was a desk, lit by the dim blue glow of magic held the letter in her hand, unsure how to react. Her father's scrawl was hurried as he informed of information she did not know how to process. It was short, the message was tiny compared to the novels her parents would send. This...Oh this.

_**Hermione**_

_**Remus, your mother, and I went to school with Lily Evans and James Potter...The deceased parents of Harry James Potter. A boy your mother and I did not know he was even alive till he was eleven when your grandmother told us. But it was too late. He was stolen away from us, Remus even had to sneak into the once-welcoming halls of Hogtwarts to see if the boy for himself. We couldn't...We tried but there is nothing we can do if Dumbledore is there.**_

_**There are so many things we need to tell you, so many things I haven't said aloud for years. Things we cannot tell you in letters or through the Network. The walls of our own home are questionable. But know this.**_

_**Harry is our godson and you both are in far more danger than we could ever predict.**_

_**-Dad**_

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! I have to recheck my timeline but I knew I needed to get something out. So, my goal is to have something in by next Tuesday, if possible. I apologize to my readers and those who stumbled upon this. Thank you so much for following and reading-it means so much.**

**-M2H**


End file.
